A Summer Day
by Bell
Summary: When a resolution is made, one summer day is enough to start a new path in life and in love. A light romance tale of one day. Very light M.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi All,_

 _Another editing of a short fluffy piece that was written quite a few years ago. Nothing but good romance and real life love. Enjoy._

 _Bell_

 **Chapter 1**

Not every day a woman gets to meet the man she was secretly in love with in college. A man whom she shared an apartment with for two years and who saw her at her worst and her best of days. He followed her through her baggy clothes stage to her blue hair accident and kept by her side, a constant friend.

They kept in touch through e-mails for more then 10 years and today; on her birthday she finally got the chance to see him all over again. She glanced at herself critically, cursing fashion designers for creating the extremely low cut jeans fashion and wondering if she could possibly clench her abdominal muscles harder. Maybe she should just put on her jacket; it might hide the small chocolate belly she developed in the previous month. Glancing around her, she gave up on the idea, it was far too hot for her to wear anything with long sleeves on, Jack Hudson would have to deal with her chocolate belly and she will gladly deal with his beer belly, after all, every men over thirty had one, no?

But of course, he just had to be as athletic as ever, the years seemed to do him only good and she was very happy with the soft chair she was sitting on, feeling faint at the sight of him. His jeans fitted him perfectly and the blue polo shirt was just tight enough to show that he most definitely didn't have a beer belly or any belly what so ever. His dark hair was shorter then she remembered and he looked extremely handsome…just like he did in college. Lowering her eyes, she was mortified by the flush that covered her cheeks, to her opinion, she hadn't changed at all since college, but that didn't do her any good and here he was standing at the entrance of the coffee shop, the same man she knew and yet very different.

She didn't even notice that he approached her and was startled to see a hand waving at her eyesight. "Jay?" He sounded unsure and she nodded her head dumbly, unable to find anything coherent to say. He looked confused for a moment and she smiled suddenly and rose from her seat, laughing when he hugged her warmly.

"Hey, Jack, it's good to see you again."

"It's been a long time." He patted on her shoulder and she backed away from him, realizing that she had been standing in his arms longer then he intended her to. He sat in front of her and ordered ice coffee, leaning backwards on his seat. "So, what brings you to Washington?"

Jay cleared her throat. "Well, actually…you…" She planned the entire speech in her head during her flight, but she never imagined it could be so hard to say it. He smiled a little and she forgot her speech all together, drowning in his warm and confused looking eyes.

"Is everything alright, Jay? Is there anything I can help you with?" Jack asked, instantly worried with the way her eyes seemed to glaze over. Hoping that she wasn't in some kind of trouble, he reached out for her hand, squeezing lightly.

"No, no…I'm fine…" She paused, biting her lips. "It's my birthday." She said and he raised his eyebrows.

"I can't believe I forgot, Jay, I'm so sorry. I promise a long birthday e-mail by the time you'll get home." He pursed his lips, guilt sinking in. "I wasn't the best friend in the last year, haven't I? It's just with the case load we've been having…"

"Jack, it's alright, really." She squeezed his hand in return. "I don't mind that you forgot but I brought you something."

"You brought me something for your birthday?" Jack was surprised to see her pulling an old looking parchment that was burned in the edges. He examined it carefully, his heart clenching as he remembered that night all those years ago. "I can't believe you kept it."

"I'm 32…" She chuckled nervously. "Time just flies by…"

Jack shifted in his seat, chuckling as he finished reading the parchment. "We were pretty miserable that night, weren't we? Allie dumped me and you got rid of what's his name…"

It was at that point that she realized he just didn't understand. He didn't understand and she would have to spell it out for him, wasn't reading the parchment enough to understand? Why couldn't he understand on his own? It was humiliating enough that she actually came to see him. She raised her head when he chuckled. "I can't believe we actually signed it…and treated it so seriously, promising to marry each other at a certain age if we won't be in a committing relationship…" The last few words seemed to stretch as he trailed off, lifting startled eyes to meet hers. "Jay?"

She cleared her throat. "Yes, that was pretty stupid." She smiled. "I just thought it might be fun if we remember it."

"You came all the way to Washington to show me a piece of parchment?" Jack raised his eyebrow skeptically, feeling horrible with the way her eyes wouldn't meet his.

She shrugged her shoulders, reminding herself that she was ready for being disappointed. "I didn't have a meaningful relationship in a while. Alright, more then two years would be more accurate." She smiled a little. "I just thought I should check to see if maybe I have a shot with you."

Jack bit his lips before responding. "I'm not in a meaningful relationship right now but I do have someone in mind and I would very much like to pursue a relationship with."

Jay smiled a little. "That's very honest of you, thank you; I guess I shouldn't have come anyway."

"What are your plans for today? We could catch up." He offered but she shook her head.

"No…I have some things I need to do." She took another sip from her ice tea and smiled at him. "You know, you shouldn't wait too long to pursue a relationship, Jack. You might end up like me…I should have make a move on you when we were twenty."

"You were interested in me when we were in college?" He sounded surprised and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why must men be so dense? Yes, I was…I'm interested in you even now but obviously I'm a little late." She stood and he followed, pulling her into a hug.

"It was good to see you; I hope I didn't make things worse for you." He said softly.

"It's alright; I'll e-mail you when I get back home." She left his arms reluctantly and headed towards the street, trying to walk slowly and steadily despite the strong desire she had to simply run away. She wondered what she was going to do alone in Washington for a day, her flight for New York was leaving in the following morning and the airline company lost her suitcase somewhere. She took a look around and decided to do some sightseeing, she might be pathetic and lonely, but she will go and see the White House. Now, if only she had the slightest idea where to go…

She turned left and stumbled, the air rushing from her lungs as she collided with someone's chest (that was as solid as a rock). Something hot and dark spilled on her white blouse and she winced with pain as it burned her skin through the thin material. Someone reached out to her, his eyes worried. "You alright there, Sheila?"

* * *

He was just leaving Starbucks, intent on drinking his coffee on the way when someone knocked into him, making him stumble and spill the entire cup. Shocked from the impact, he balanced himself and moved to face the woman who was sprawled on the pavement. "You alright there, Sheila?"

"Who drinks black coffee on the hottest day of the year?" She snapped, leaping to her feet and hurrying towards Starbucks, heading towards the ladies' room. Stunned from her outburst, Bobby followed her inside, realizing that the hot liquid probably burned her skin. He headed towards the cashier, asking about a first aid kit and then headed towards the ladies' bathroom.

"Sheila, are you in there?"

"Of course I'm in here, where else would I be with a huge stain on my not so white anymore shirt?"

"I'm sorry…look, I brought you a first aid kit, there's some aloe Vera inside." He paused when he received no reply. "Can I come in?"

"No, you can't!" She practically squealed and he sighed, surprised when the door opened a little and a hand showed up. He bit his lips to stop from chuckling and handed her the small box, waiting outside for her to finish. When ten minutes passed he considered leaving but then he thought he heard her crying and decided to check on her, not caring at all that he was walking into the ladies' bathroom.

He found her sitting on the floor, her white shirt resting on the counter, the large coffee stain still very visible even though the water made the shirt transparent. She was crying, he realized suddenly and he reached out to touch her hand. "Miss?"

She jumped backwards, banging her head on the wall. "What are you doing here? This is the women's bathroom…I'm in my bra!" She exclaimed, covering the lacy material with her hands.

Bobby noticed that she was in her bra, he also noticed that it was a very sexy white bra with an interesting lace pattern, if she only moved her hand a little so that he could see the rest of the pattern…he shook his head, forcing his eyes to cooperate as he raised his gaze to look at her eyes. "You know, I've seen women without tops before…"

She opened and closed her mouth several times before rolling her eyes. "Good for you, could you leave me alone now?"

He eyed the wide red bruise that formed just above her breast. "Is that…"

"Yes…that's your cup of coffee." She replied sarcastically. "There's nothing I can do with that shirt, it was silk you know…well, at least that happened after I met him and not before." She paused, lowering her eyes. "On the other hand, maybe if he saw me in my bra he would have noticed that I'm a woman…"

Bobby glanced around nervously. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you turn back time?" She asked pitifully and he smiled a little.

"Sorry."

"Can you point me to the nearest mall or women's clothing shop? I thought I could use without my luggage until tomorrow morning, but I can't wear this jacket all day, I'll die from the heat."

"I'll tell you what, let me buy you something cold to drink and then I'll walk with you to the mall." He offered, raising his eyebrows at the suspicion he saw in her eyes.

"I don't know you." She said, creasing her forehead. "And your first impression wasn't that good."

"I'm Bobby." He offered her his hand, lowering it when she ignored him. "Come on, Sheila, it's the least I can do after ruining your shirt."

"What's with the Sheila? I never said my name was Sheila, why do you insist on calling me that?" She rose from her position on the floor, buttoning her heavy woolen jacket. "I wouldn't last a second with that jacket on…"

"It's just Aussie talk." Bobby shrugged his shoulders; trying not to show that he was offended by her outburst. He never met anyone who was offended with the way he spoke.

"Sorry." She bit her lips. "I didn't realize…I'm having a bad day, that's all." He smiled and nodded his head, accepting her hand and shaking it. "I'm Jay." She said, smiling when he grinned at her.

"Got it…Jay, not Sheila." He joked. "Orange juice?" He offered.

"Fresh please, with lots of ice."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you. It is true that I love Bobby as a character. I also have one story of Myles which is dear to my heart. I think both Bobby and Myles deserves more exploring in fan fiction..._

 **Chapter 2**

He liked to think of himself as an intelligent man; he was a federal agent, he was his team leader, he had a law degree. It was weird to discover that such a short meeting with his past could open his eyes to so many things. She asked why men must be so dense and he knew that although most men really were he simply enjoyed burying his head in the sand.

He was stunned to discover that she liked him in college. She was one of his best friends, they shared an apartment together, he brought her Advil and chocolate cake every twenty-eight days and tried hard to walk on his toes on those fearful days of what she liked to call her moon cycle. She was with him when he was late to one of his finals and sweet talked the professor to let him take the test anyway. And she was there when Allie preferred someone else over him and he was upset and then on the next day when Allie decided she could do with him and he was happy.

And all that time she liked him. He shook his head, he never even considered her to be an option. She was simply there and he shamefully admitted that he wouldn't have spared her a second glance if he passed her down the street. It was only now that he realized that he took her for granted. He imagined that she took him for granted as well, thinking that they will always remain friends, that she will always have that silly piece of parchment.

Her words struck a nerve and he knew she was right. He shouldn't have waited for so long, shouldn't have succumb to that indifference approach about Sue. New York came into mind and he wondered why he didn't act when she told him she was staying. He hadn't slept at all that night, planning and scheming ways for her to stay and when she did he backpedaled again.

He still couldn't understand why he backpedaled but he did, probably thinking that he didn't need to chance their friendship now that the world seemed to be normal again. Jay's words reminded him that sometimes the world changes and she was right, Sue won't wait forever.

Straightening his shoulders, he headed towards his apartment. Today might be the day that would change his life. Since they had the day off, he had plenty of time to plan and execute. They all decided to meet later that night and see the fireworks so he had time. Scratching his chin; he turned on the air conditioner and reached out for his phone. "Luce, is Sue there? Good, I need some help with a project."

* * *

"Have you ever shopped with a woman before?" She asked, sighing with relief when they entered the air-conditioned mall.

"Sometimes…with this woman I used to date." Bobby answered vaguely. "Why do you ask?"

"Didn't you hate it? Most of the men I know would have preferred to battle wild beasts then walk into a mall with a woman."

"Nah…everything looked good on her, she was usually quick." Bobby smiled tightly and Jay picked up on the way his eyes clouded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'll give you a fair warning. Nothing looks good on me, so it might take a while." She paused in front one of the shops. "You don't have to stay."

"Yes, you keep on saying that, I might actually get insulted if you continue." The playful remark assured her that he was joking and she raised her eyebrow.

"Alright, but I gave you a fair warning."

Forty five minutes later and 17 shirts, she managed to pick up three that weren't too flashy, or showed too much cleavage, or were too high and failed to cover the small chocolate belly and the fact that her underwear line was higher then her jeans line. Bobby seemed to enjoy the fashion show and when she finally emerged from the dressing room with one of the shirts he stopped her, handing her two skirts. "Try these." He said.

"What?" She seemed so stunned he burst into laughter.

"Look, you said something about not having your luggage with you and since the heat wave is about to get even worse you might as well wear something lighter then those jeans." He motioned his own shorts.

Jay eyed the two skirts critically. "I don't think I could wear them."

"Why? They're not too short …" He trailed off when she shifted from one foot to the other. "Out with it, Shei…Jay, what's wrong?"

"Well, for your information, Bobby, it's been a while since I shaved my legs and I don't feel comfortable…" She trailed off when he rolled his eyes.

"Why do women gets so upset with their hair, it's supposed to be there. Scientists claim its part of the sensory nervous system, no?" He pondered for a moment and then shook his head. "Look, just try them, I think they go all the way to your ankle and no one will notice any hairs."

Pursing her lips, she grabbed the skirts and headed towards the dressing room. Bobby smiled to himself and waited patiently for her to come out, relived when she did, wearing a wine colored skirt and a white tank top. He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, holding the other skirt in her hand. "Are you sure you're not gay?" She blurted suddenly, hot flush covering her cheeks when people looked at them.

"Why?" Bobby was highly amused, laughing when she buried her face in her hands.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question and it's completely none of my business not to mention it's a completely sexist thing to say…I just wanted to say that you have good taste."

"Thank you."

He followed her to the cashier and she paid for the clothes before following him outside the store. They faced each other and Jay took a look around her before setting her gaze on his eyes again. "Thanks, it was fun. I think I might just hang around here for a while, it looks like a bad day for sightseeing."

"I'm glad I could help." He looked around him and then smiled at her. "Actually, I have something I need to do here…" He trailed off and she quirked her lips into a small smile.

"Want me to come with you?"

Grinning, he nodded his head, leading her towards the escalator.

* * *

Sue was more then surprised to see Jack waiting for her when she returned from the long walk with Levi. She paused momentarily before he saw her and groaned at her state of appearance. Her T shirt was sticking to her back and her face was flushed and sweaty, the idea to have a nice jog with Levi on the hottest day of the year was obviously a bad one. She tried to remove her sticky hair from her forehead, but she got the feeling she only made herself look worse and instead just smiled awkwardly. "Hey, Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack took in her lovely form, clad in shorts and running shoes, suddenly seeing more of her then he ever saw, realizing that her legs were indeed as long as he fantasized them to be. Forcing his gaze to settle on her eyes, he smiled. "I came to take you with me for the day."

"Sweeping me off my feet?" She arched an eyebrow, watching with amusement as his smile turned wicked.

"Well, I'm certainly going to try…"

Sue pondered for a moment. She had no other plans other then watching the fireworks later that night. And considering the heat wave, she wasn't too thrilled on spending her day under the air conditioner. "Does it involve outdoor activities?" She asked and Jack nodded his head.

"Yes, you'll need a swimming suit and a towel and a set of clothes for changing."

Sue pursed her lips and then nodded her head. "Alright, since I have nothing to do anyway…" She trailed off when she caught the relieved look in his eyes. "Come on up, I'll need a few minutes."

* * *

"Alexandria." He answered when she quietly asked him where they were going.

Sue chuckled. "Alexandria is a big place, Jack. What exactly are we going to do there?"

"That, Miss Thomas, is for me to know and for you to find out as soon as we get there…" He grinned, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I promise you'll have fun."

"Won't we get hot?" She asked, moving her hand down her throat before reaching out to the air conditioner and resting her palm against it.

Jack eased his foot from the gas pedal as he watched her actions, swallowing hard before replying. "Trust me, we won't get too hot."

"Are we going to be in an air-conditioned place?" She asked, innocently batting her eyelashes at him. She watched him laughing and shaking his head, wondering where her bold mood came from, flushing when his expressive gaze scanned her when they stood in a red light, promising her without words that things just might never be the same. She averted her eyes and a moment later felt his hand touching hers, squeezing softly when the light turned green again.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you continue to try and get it out of me." He told her on the next light and she leaned closer, watching with amusement as he bit his lower lip.

"Well, I studied the art of interrogation from the best." She replied, grinning at his flushed face.

"Is this the stage where you're making fun of me and saying it was Levi?" He asked, sighing when the car from behind honked loudly.

"No, I really meant you this time." She chuckled and he reached out for her hand, squeezing it softly, delighted with the simple contact.

Sue watched their joined hands, marveling at the difference in color and texture, the heat spreading in her body the direct result of his touch. She wondered what he planned for her. For them. She startled when he pulled his hand gently and placed his finger bellow her chin, tilting her head higher. "We're here." He smiled.

Her face lit up and she glanced outside, a wide smile forming on her lips. "A water park?" She exclaimed, laughing delightfully.

"Cameron Run." He pointed at the sign. "They say it has a great wave pool."

He laughed when she practically jumped from the car. "Jack, I haven't been in a water park for ages. Are you coming?"

"Why? You think you'll have more fun without me?" He teased. "Come, give me a hand." He pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket.

They find a relatively quiet corner, shaded by a few trees and spread their belongings there. Jack wasted no time in removing his running shoes, envious the sandals that Sue so easily slipped from her feet. She buried her feet in the tall grass and he watched her for a moment as she scanned the place. "Where should we go first?" She asked and he sneaked a look at his watch.

"The waves should start in a few minutes. Wanna go to the wave pool?"

She nodded her head. "But I don't want to get water in my ears."

"Got it, no water dunking." He winked.

Sue stared at him for a moment, flushing under his scrutiny, knowing that she needed to remove her shirt and shorts and suddenly feeling very shy. Jack smiled and turned away from her, fussing over something while she slowly stripped to her one-piece bathing suit, all too aware of the fact that he never before seen her so exposed. She watched as he turned slowly, one hand covering his eyes. "Can I look?" He asked and she smiled and moved closer to him, reaching out to his hand and moving it away from his eyes. Jack blinked before focusing his eyes on her, taking in the light blue material with much appreciation. Sue lowered her eyes, her heartbeat accelerating when she realized that he removed his shirt and she was now staring at his bare chest. Her head snapped upwards and his lips curled in a smile, grinning in return she sprang to her feet.

"Come on, Hudson, the last one in the water have to do the other's paper work for a week!"

Jack watched her running away from him and quickly followed, thinking that the view he was enjoying from was worth all the paper work in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You know, I may be out of town, but I do have eyes in my head." Jay grumbled good naturally and Bobby smiled a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I may not know this mall, but I can tell that we've been going around in circles for the last ten minutes."

Bobby paused. "I need to do something but to tell you the truth; I don't wanna do it very much…" He trailed off, his hand moving to his pocket and tracing the small box that was nestled inside.

Jay bit her lips. "Alright, let's make another round."

Bobby smiled gratefully and they walked around the mall for a few more minutes. When he woke up that morning, after very few hours of sleep, he convinced himself that it was about time to move on, Darcy's words still echoing in his ears. He faked indifference when they talked on the phone, congratulating her and encouraging, pretending he already moved on and didn't wait for her. But in reality, he received a heavy blow to his heart, not to mention his ego; his former girlfriend admitting without saying out loud that he wasn't good enough for her.

Jay watched curiously at the range of expressions his features showed, wondering at the sudden pain she saw in his eyes before a resolution seemed to surface and he pulled her after him to one of the jewelry stores. He immediately walked towards one of the salesman and handed him the small box he carried. "I would like to return it please." The salesman opened the small box and examined the ring that was nestled inside, he asked for Bobby's receipt before disappearing in the back room, promising he would only be a moment.

Jay peered from behind him. "It's a beautiful ring, Bobby."

"Thanks." He replied absentmindedly, tracing the delicate white gold ring with his finger. "I never got the chance to actually propose, she left before I had the chance."

Jay laid her hand on his shoulder, the touch strangely comforting him. "It was really stupid of her to leave."

He eyed her with sad eyes. "You think?"

Her eyes twinkled with mischief and he smiled without even trying too hard. "A tall, green eyed Aussie with an excellent taste in both clothes and jewelry…" She trailed off, making a show of waving her hand over her face. "Normal women would have swooned at your feet by now."

"Yeah, don't you forget that I'm extremely handsome as well." Laughing when she rolled her eyes at him.

The salesman returned and Bobby handed him his credit card, feeling an odd sense of relief now that he finally returned the small object that seemed to weigh on his heart. They walked out of the store and Bobby leaned against the rail, watching passers by as they walked around the packed mall. He was all too aware of her presence beside him watching him. "Thanks for coming with me." He mumbled.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been dumped all over again." He mused slowly. "I really thought I got over her."

She squeezed his shoulder. "You know, I have the perfect thing to get your mind off her. Trust me, I've been dumped too many times already and this guy I really liked told me this morning he wanted to pursue a relationship with another woman."

"Ouch." Bobby sympathized and then smiled when she pulled him after her towards the food section, seating him next to one of the tables and handing him her shopping bags and the small duffle bag she carried.

"Don't move." She ordered playfully and he watched her walking over to one of the ice cream stands, peering over the selections before pointing at something. Bobby found himself eyeing her appreciatively, smiling when she grinned at the salesman and accepted a huge cup from him before nodding her head and obviously asking for another one. Her long skirt hugged her curves and he marveled at the way she paused to gather her hair in a complicated knot, strands of hair falling and tracing the sides of her face. She soon returned towards the table and he faked interest in the wood patterns on the table, raising his head when she presented him with the biggest chocolate ice cream portion he'd ever seen. He glanced at her with alarm. "You can finish it all by yourself?"

"Of course I can." She snorted. "Not that I'm very proud of it, mind you, but…" She trailed off when he slowly eased the spoon to his mouth, surprised by her reaction to the simple gesture.

"This is heavenly." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"Men's cure for a broken heart." She said, lowering her eyes to her own portion of ice cream. "Not only it's chocolate ice cream but it also has chocolate chips inside."

"I'm warning you, I'm hyper on too much sugar." He waved the spoon in front of her eyes before taking another mouthful of ice cream.

Jay shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be hyper too, so we should get along just fine."

They lapsed into silence and Jay shook her head, wondering why she even assumed that he would want to keep on spending his time with her, he probably had better things to do then spend Independence Day at the mall with a stranger he only just met. She cleared her throat, pushing the ice cream away as it suddenly lost its taste. "So, you know any decent motels around? I should probably start looking for a place to spend the night in."

"What would you do in a hotel all day long?" He wondered, finishing his ice cream.

"Well, I might catch a movie before." She pointed at the large sign behind him. "A marathon of animation film, Ice Age two is starting soon."

"Oh…" He pondered for a moment. "We could watch it together."

"Bobby, you don't have to stay with me, I already forgot about the coffee incident. I'm sure you have better things to do then hang around with me all day." She bit her lips, wondering why she was pushing him away.

"The truth is that I had absolutely no plans for today and I don't feel like going home." He shrugged his shoulder. "Watching a fun movie sounds like a good idea but we don't have to sit together if you don't want to."

"I just don't want you to feel any obligation towards me."

"I don't feel anything like that…I think we're even, so let's go and watch a movie." He eyed her bowl of ice cream. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Of course I am." She pulled the bowl towards her. "You already got your share…"

* * *

Water was surely one of the universe's magical instruments, sustaining body and soul, animals and plants, clear as crystal and beautiful as the sun glowed above it. Jack watched with rapt attention as the water rolled down her back, her hair slightly wet. He followed a drop of water that slowly slid down her shoulder blade and headed southwards, stopping at the line of her swimming suit. Jack smiled and slowly walked towards her, receiving her attention by waving his hand.

"The water is good." Sue smiled at him. "You were right; it's not even that hot."

Jack grinned. "I'm glad you approve."

She stumbled a little when the first waves hit them and he reached out for her, pulling her after him towards the edge of the pool where they could also hold the rail. "I'm not very fond of high waves." He heard her saying.

 _ **Not deep. Me hold you.**_ He responded in sign, making sure to stop in a place where she could still stand on her feet.

She moved closer to him as the waves grew higher and Jack grabbed the rail in one hand while wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her even closer. He heard her laughing against his ear and he smiled, watching as a few people started swimming against the waves. Another wave hit his back and he stumbled, swallowing a mouthful of water while trying to achieve his balance. He felt Sue's grasp tightening as she stabled him and he coughed loudly.

"Jack, are you okay?" Her grin turned wicked. "Do you need CPR?"

He coughed harder, now trying to contain his laughter at her mischievous gaze. "If I'll ever need CPR, would you perform it?" He questioned, his hand moving to her hair and tangling a strand around his finger.

She grinned. "I might…" Her smile faltered as she slowly watched his eyes turning a darker shade of brown as he leaned closer. "Jack…" She placed a hand on his chest, her heart thumping in response to his closeness and the touch of his body under the water. He half turned and she lost her grip on the rail, holding onto his shoulders, his hand holding her tightly while the other one, untangled the strand of hair and moved to caress her cheek.

Someone bumped into them and suddenly, Jack found that the moment was broken, Sue averting her eyes from him and adjusting her swimsuit. He smiled a little and grasped her hand. "Wanna go out? We could have some ice cream and I really think we both need some sun screen before we'd turn red."

"I could do with some ice cream." She smiled, relieved that the tension eased between them and on the same time regretting not acting with her instincts.

"And sun screen." He reminded her, his mind taking him to various interesting scenarios. "But most definitely something cold first…" He mumbled, following her outside. She gave him a knowing smile and he walked faster to catch up, enjoying when she reached out for his hand and they walked towards the ice cream stand in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you JeanneJam :) a most faithful reviewer! I'd appreciate to hear more from you and anyone else who is reading..._

 _you can tell the year this was written as Bobby and Jay watching 'Ice Age 2' which was quite funny at the time._

 **Chapter4**

"That…thing is so funny…" Bobby hissed, snorting softly.

"That is not a thing…it's a squirrel." Jay whispered, folding her arms around herself.

"It can't be a squirrel, look at his teeth!"

"He has to have teeth, that way he could hang himself over a huge cliff and still use both hands to catch the nut."

"He's nuts."

"Why are you calling him that? It's not his fault that he developed such a fixation on nuts."

"So, you don't think he's nuts?" Bobby mused.

"No, well…maybe he has an obsessive-compulsive thingy with the nuts." Jay replied, grinning at him.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "That is the exact definition of being nuts, Jay."

"It can be treated with the right medicines." She arched her eyebrow.

"Where would you get any medicine…"

"Would you two be quiet please." An elderly lady asked with a half smile and Jay and Bobby flushed a little.

"Sorry…" Bobby mumbled and the lady turned to face the screen, missing that grin that passed between them.

Jay laughed when Scrat tried his luck with another crazy attempt at the nut and then reached out to her shopping bags, searching for her jacket. She straightened up and searched around her, hugging herself with her arms. "Bobby, have you seen my jacket?" She whispered.

"Maybe we left him at the store. What's wrong?"

"I'm freezing. Aren't you cold?"

Bobby gave her a surprised look. "I'm a guy, we're never cold, especially not when we stay in air-conditioned spaces."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I could ask someone to lower it…"

"Are you nuts? On a hot day like this?" He grinned, pulling her hand. "Come here, I'll keep you warm."

"How very manly of you." She purred, leaning closer as he wrapped his arm around her and moved his palm up and down her forearm, trying to keep her warm. "It's completely impossible that your hands are so warm while my fingers probably turned blue."

"I think all that ice is affecting on you." Bobby whispered, his breath tickling her ear as he moved a little closer to her and she snuggled even more, folding one leg beneath her and leaning her head against his.

They were quiet as the movie continued; Bobby's hand stroked her forearm, smiling when he noticed that her skin wasn't as cold as before. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he moved his hand to her hair, caressing with the tips of his fingers. She shivered and he halted his movements, his heart missing a beat when she froze beside him. He was about to utter an apology when she half turned and leaned closer, her fingers trailing down his arm, he held his breath at the tickling sensation, one that shot shivers of anticipation up his spine, his mind providing him with further stimulation as he closed his eyes.

Jay paused uncertainly and then continued the journey across his arm, smiling when he leaned further into the seat and closed his eyes, his fingers now trailing unrecognizable patterns on her own forearm. His touch was gentle and certain, as if his fingers knew the exact pressure that could make her shiver in anticipation for more, knew exactly how to bring her to an extreme awareness of his close proximity and the scent of his cologne. She averted her eyes from the movie, closing her eyes as he held her tighter, his knee now touching hers, the pressure welcomed.

They didn't notice that the movie was finished and were surprised when the lights turned on and a cleaning lady looked at them with surprise. Bobby blinked and slowly removed his arm from her, looking at her with concern. Jay smiled tightly, blinking against the white lights. "Did you see the ending?" Bobby tried to lighten the mood between them. "Did Scrat get his nut?"

She stared at him for a moment. "I don't think so…I didn't really watch…"

"Oh…okay."

"If you two love birds don't mind, there's another screening in a few minutes." The cleaning lady's voice broke them from the mutual gazing and Jay rose from her seat, Bobby following her and reaching out for her bags, offering to carry them for her.

"I'd better try and find my jacket…" She mumbled and Bobby nodded his head, following her quietly.

* * *

At the first time, he was convinced that his over active mind was playing tricks on him but after a few seconds, he heard it again, a low, throaty moan. He peered towards her, smiling at her closed eyes and the small smile that illuminated her face. He touched her hand. "You'd better eat that before it melts." They sat down on their blanket, the tree shadowing them from the hot sun.

"I'm savoring the taste." She replied, chuckling when he approached her.

"You have some ice cream on your…" Jack lowered his head, slowly kissing the corner of her lips, nibbling slightly at the sweet taste. Sue froze, her hand automatically moving to touch his exposed chest, sighing when his lips made contact with her skin. White, blinding pleasure rushed through her body, leaving her breathless and aching for more, opening wide eyes to look at him.

Jack blinked, his mind showing him pictures of Sue kissing stains of chocolate ice cream from his bare chest, he shook his head before caressing her cheek with his thumb and easing away from her, lacing his fingers with hers before finishing his ice cream. Sue squeezed his hand and he turned to face her, watching with some disappointment when she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So what do you have in the basket?" She asked softly and he shrugged his shoulder.

"I wanted to grab some fruits but with all that heat nothing looked very good on the market."

"It's an empty picnic basket?" She chuckled at his insulted expression.

"No, I brought ice tea." He defended, rolling his eyes when she started laughing. "But I do have reservations for lunch."

"You do?" Her eyes softened.

"We have another hour or so." He smiled. "Hey, I did promise you a good time and that you wouldn't get too hot."

"Do we have time for one last dip in the pool?"

"Yep, and we can do the water slides if you want to."

"I thought you were afraid of heights." Sue creased her brow. "I'll go with you."

"You'll hold my hand?" He pouted at her, gazing at her with his puppy dog eyes.

Sue giggled. "Slides first, pool next." She decided, rising to her feet and reaching out for his hand. They chose the lowest water slide and slowly climbed the stairs. Jack paused and turned to face her.

"Do you mind walking in front of me?" He begged, peering at the rail and then focusing his eyes on her face again.

Sue stared at him for a while and then nodded her head and moved pass him, Jack reaching out for her hand as they continued up the stairs. She squeezed it and he squeezed in return, his eyes now unable to focus on anything else but her form climbing the stairs ahead of him. They arrived at the top and glanced at each other, allowing little children to pass them. "Do you want me to go with you?" Sue asked, smiling when he shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine, I'll catch you when you get to the bottom." He promised, smiling wickedly before setting himself on the water slide and pushing forward. Sue watched him disappear from her sight and waited for a few seconds before hurrying after him. The slide was a relatively slow one but contained too many turns for her liking, she was more then relived when the ride was over and she felt his arms closing around her, pulling her away from the slides towards the edge of the pool.

 _ **Okay, you?**_ He signed in her hand, raising his hand to caress her hair.

"A little dizzy." She opened her eyes a little and then closed them again. "Mother never let me go on one of these before, said it might hurt my ears."

 _ **Sorry. Me not know.**_ He pulled her closer, moving one hand to her lower back and pressing her closer, her body fitting his perfectly.

"It's alright, it was fun and I feel better already." She smiled when he tightened his hold and lowered them a little into the water, the slow waves caressing her body, his fingers massaging her shoulders. She opened her eyes to look at him, smiling at the relived expression on his face. "Should we get ready? That ride kinda made me hungry."

He smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Come on, let's get our stuff."

"Jack." she stopped him, her hand touching the cheek, his kiss burning her skin.

He smiled when a little boy squealed as he went out of the water and pulled her closer to him. "We'll talk later, at the restaurant." He promised softly and she nodded her head, placing a kiss on his cheek before leaving the sanctuary of his arms and heading outside, leaving him alone grinning to himself.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me with the jacket." Jay mumbled, leaning against the rail and gazing at him.

"I'm sorry I ruined the movie." Bobby answered softly. "You didn't get to see if Scrat managed to keep his nut."

"I'm sure he didn't." Jay chuckled. "I'm sure they'll want to make a number three someday. And you didn't ruin the movie, I had fun."

Bobby seemed surprised, his eyes scanning her as an idea surfaced in his mind. "You had fun." He stated, smiling when she nodded her head. "So, how about we spend the day together?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You want me to be your rebound?" She joked, turning serious when he stammered.

Bobby chocked. "Well…I didn't mean it to…I meant…but I guess…" His shoulders slumped. "It's probably a bad idea, I'm sure you have better things to do then listening to me whining about Darcy all day long."

Jay pondered his words for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I suppose you can be my rebound as well, after all I've been pretty much dumped by the hottest man alive this morning…" Bobby chuckled when she pointed her finger at him. "But that doesn't mean I'll go to bed with you."

"But you'll consider it?" He couldn't help from quipping, chuckling when she swatted his arm. "Okay, no expectations, no strings attached…"

"No hidden catch…just free love…" She started humming and Bobby laughed. "And I can walk away whenever I want."

Bobby nodded his head. "The same goes for me."

"Why would _you_ want to walk away from _me_?" She made a show of flipping her hair with her hand and batted her eyelashes at him.

Bobby leaned at the rail beside her and bumped his shoulder with hers. "I don't know, maybe you'd turn up to be a men eater."

Jay chuckled. "Alright, so what are we going to do now?"

"I get to choose?" Bobby was impressed and smiled when she nodded her head.

"Well, I did pick the movie."

"Alright, let's go dancing." He reached for her hand and pulled her after him.

"Wait a minute…dancing?" Jay hurried to catch up with him. "I can't do dancing, I have two left feet."

He lowered his eyes. "They look normal to me." He grinned.

Jay rolled her eyes. "Are you sure? I might be a hazard for people around me."

"I can teach you, it might be fun. Darcy taught me but when we danced she never let me lead her." He chuckled. "I'll teach you freestyle, it's the basic no salsa or one of those other complicated dances."

He grinned and she couldn't ignore the power of his dimples. "Oh, alright, but I'm not very good at it…"

* * *

"Now against popular belief…" Their instructor grinned, pulling the woman he was dancing with into his arms. "Those hands you are holding do belong to a human body and you can't just pull at them and yank them around…" He made a show of pulling the woman in his arms into different directions and Jay chuckled, her hand still in Bobby's. "And you girls have to remember to let your man lead you. You may control any other aspects of our lives but on the dancing floor you have to let us lead you." he took a look at his watch. "Alright, since it's the 4th, we're doing something special, so we'll give you music for fifteen minutes and then teach you another maneuver."

Bobby pulled her after him to one of the corners of the hall and slowly established the rhythm, chuckling when she raised startled eyes to meet his. "Come on, Sheila, you only have two feet and it's just like walking, you can never step on the same foot twice in a row."

"My name is Jay." She rolled her eyes. "And easy for you to say, I'm sure you counted steps when you first started."

He twirled her in his arms, relieved when she laughed and then pulled her closer again, moving them slowly forward. "Trust me?" He asked softly, smiling when she shook her head and panic appeared in her eyes.

"I'm not very good at that…" Her breath stopped when he lowered her to the floor, his arm circling her waist, his leg sneaking between hers as he slowly pulled her upwards again, spinning her in his arms before returning to the song's rhythm. He allowed her to lean her head against his shoulder, giving her time to breathe before his next move. He twirled her again, her back leaning against his chest for a short while, his hand tracing her waist with delicate fingers before he twirled her again, laughing when she grabbed his shirt in her hand. "You're good." She whispered and Bobby smiled softly, pulling her into a hug when the song ended.

She buried her head in his chest, shivering when his hands traced her back gently. She couldn't understand the sudden awareness that seemed to transpire between them and she could tell he felt the same, his hands touching her even when they stopped dancing and headed towards the juice bar for a drink. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder when they shared a huge glass of orange juice and she leaned closer to him, leaning her head backwards and watching the other dancers.

Bobby traced her forearm with his fingers, pulling her closer so that she could lean her head against his shoulder while they watched. Lowering his head, he kissed her hair softly, smiling when she raised her eyes to meet his. "It was fun, thank you."

"You wanna go already? I thought we could learn another move or two." Jay said, smiling when he nodded his head.

"No, I wanna stay; I was just thanking you for the dance."

"Hey, Bobby." A tall woman approached them. "It's been a while since we last saw you. I think you still owe me a dance." She eyed him appreciatively, her eyes clouding when Jay leaned her head closer to Bobby.

"Why won't we dance some other time, Sheila?" Bobby smiled a little and the woman shrugged her shoulders before walking away.

"Do you call all women Sheila's?" Jay asked, giggling when he rolled his eyes.

"That's her real name, I swear."

"You know, you don't have to stay with me, you can go and dance with her if you want to."

"I know." He shrugged his shoulders, winking at her. "But I like dancing with you. Besides, we poor, sad, been dumped recently should stick together."

She smiled, the touch of his hand on her forearm comforting. The instructor stopped the music and called for everyone to join him. Jay and Bobby shared a grin and rose from their position on the floor, moving towards the large circle of dancers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

His hand on the small of her back, he guided her through the busy restaurant, heading towards the end of the room and seating her on a corner table, the area around them relatively quiet. Sue was surprised when he took the seat next to her instead of sitting in front of her, but she enjoyed his attention. They both changed from their swimming suits into short comfortable clothes and developed quite a hunger after their water slide adventure.

Jack was quiet during the short ride but Sue could tell he was watching her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be in deep thought and she welcomed the silence, wondering to herself if this was finally the day when things change between them. He certainly acted differently, the small deliberate touches, combining with some of his not so innocent comments, made her believe that something was on his mind and she certainly hoped things might change.

Jack nudged her hand and she raised her eyes to meet his, startled to see the waiter standing in front of them. She allowed Jack to order something, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by his presence and averting her eyes from him and the waiter, her heart thumping in her chest. She saw his hand reaching out to hers and lacing his fingers with hers. She raised her eyes. "Sue?" He asked softly, his face filled with worry.

Suddenly, she just knew she couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't let him evade the subject forever. "Jack, what are we doing?" She asked suddenly, watching when he smiled a little at her outburst.

He shrugged his shoulders and she had the desire to smack him at the back of his head for doing that annoying motion that always told her that he was hiding something from her. This time he gazed at her when he spoke. "I'm trying to sweep you off your feet." He declared proudly.

Sue lowered her eyes, desiring the direct answer but somehow still surprised when she read it. Jack's knee bumped into hers and she raised her head to see the waiter arriving with their dishes, placing them in front of them before leaving them alone. She cleared her throat, raising her eyebrow at him. "Sweeping me off my feet?"

"Yeah. Is it working?" He wondered, grinning when she shrugged her shoulders and picked up her fork, developing a sudden interest in her food.

"I think you're on the right track, Hudson." She grinned saucily, tasting her pasta with enthusiasm.

"Ah…and do you have any ideas for improvements?" Jack wondered, taking a bite while he waited for her to speak.

Sue shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I might get rid of the slowness of your actions." Jack chocked on his food, watching with wide eyes as she handed him a glass of water with a sweet smile. She made sure he was able to breathe normally again before she turned serious. "Why now, Jack? Why today of all days? Why not after New York or after Tony or Simon or after we kissed?"

Jack reached out for her hand. "I know I had my chances and I know I avoided each and every one of them. I can never turn back time and get all the chances I missed." He paused, lacing his fingers with hers again. "I met an old friend today. She reminded me that people don't stay around forever and that people change. Suddenly, the thought that one day you wouldn't be there when I need you was more terrifying then ever because that woman waited for me and now that we finally met after all those years, I couldn't be there for her."

"You're…I don't understand…" Sue hesitated. "Allie came and…"

"No…no…not Allie, don't ever tell her that you thought she was Allie, she didn't like her very much…on my last two years in college I shared a small apartment with a woman who turned out to be a wonderful friend and on one, very miserable night, we agreed to marry each other at a certain age if neither was in a committing relationship."

Sue raised an eyebrow. "You were good friends."

"We were miserable that night." Jack chuckled. "Today is the date we agreed on and I met her for breakfast." Her lips formed a silent 'oh' and she lowered her eyes, wondering if he was going to tell her that he was getting married. "I told her that even though I wasn't in a formal relationship, there is a woman whom I would very much like to be with."

"Me?" She raised her eyebrows and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yes, have I swept you off your feet yet?" He tapped the table with his fingers, waiting for her reply.

She smiled a small smile and shrugged her shoulders, turning to her plate and taking a bite of her pasta. "Hmmm…it's delicious…"

Jack pursed his lips. "I really hate it when you shrug your shoulders like that…" He smirked, surprised when she smacked him in the neck.

"You know, Jack, I hate it when you shrug your shoulders too!"

He chuckled, stealing a taste from her pasta and serving her a piece of his own with his fork. She took her time wrapping her lips around the fork, watching with amusement when his eyes widened and slowly turned darker and darker as he watched her. She closed her eyes and slowly licked her lips. "Hmm…can I have some more, Jack?"

His fingers danced in her hand. _**Y-e-**_ **s.** He signed and she felt him shifting beside her, his other hand cupping her cheek before his lips touched hers softly. She stopped breathing, freezing as his touch send shivering down her spine. He kept his touch light, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips, somehow still aware of the fact that they were in public. His hand left hers and moved to her hair, still damp from the shower she took at the water park. He played with the strands of hair, suddenly feeling her hand trailing up his chest.

The sound of something breaking distracted him and he slowly ended the kiss, glancing around them, relieved to see that no one paid them much attention. Sue opened her eyes when he continued to caress her hair and gazed at him with bright eyes, a small smile illuminating her features. "What?" Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing…we might need to work on your kissing technique."

He gaped at her, shaking his head. "I think I created a monster…"

* * *

Bobby hurried to place the bags he carried on the kitchen counter, sighing loudly, sweat running down his back as he hurried towards the air conditioner. Jay moaned behind him, locking the apartment door and slowly sliding to the floor, raising her long skirt to her knees and kicking her sandals away. "This was a mistake." She managed to mumble.

"Yes, most definitely." He agreed, turning the air conditioner on. "We should have taken a cab." He walked towards her and sat beside her on the floor, sighing when he realized that even the floor wasn't that cold anymore.

"Bobby, we'll never manage to make lunch in that heat, the thought of getting close to a kitchen and an oven is making me faint."

"We can't live on ice cream, Jay." He joked.

"Yes, we can…oh, no…the chocolates!" She sprang to her feet, rushing towards the shopping bags and gently pulling out a package of mini snacks, placing it in the refrigerator. "Maybe we could still save them." She lamented sadly.

Bobby smiled and reached out for her hand. "Come on, we both need a shower."

"You're assuming you have way too many benefits in this rebound arrangement…"

"Separately." He rolled his eyes, leading her towards the bathroom. "I'll start on lunch and by the time you come out the place should cool some more." He opened the door for her. "Sorry for the mess, I didn't expect any company."

"I need my bag, I have some stuff…"

"I'll get it for you and I'll bring a towel."

When he returned, bare feet and carrying her bag and the fluffiest towel he could find, she was already in the shower, the curtain hiding her from his eyes but not from his imagination. "I've got your stuff and a towel." He said, announcing his presence.

"Thank you; can I use your soap?"

Bobby gulped, having trouble in finding his voice. "Y…yeah, sure…why not?" He thought he heard her giggling and shook his head. "Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry, your voice got really high."

"If you wouldn't be careful, I might actually act on the benefits that stem from the rebound arrangement." He threatened, reaching out for the shower curtain and shaking it a little.

"Bobby!" She squealed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You think?" He asked.

"Weren't you hungry? Go away…" She laughed when he continued to shake the curtain.

"Alright, don't be long, you promised to make the salad."

* * *

The moment he stepped out of the bathroom he started laughing, hearing her humming to herself in the kitchen. He joined her at the chorus. "Food, glorious food. We're anxious to try it. Three banquets a day -Our favorite diet!" Jay burst out laughing while he advanced towards the oven, grabbing a towel and pulling out the baked potatoes. "Just picture a Mammoth steak. Fried, roasted or stew." He raised his hand in the air with a dramatic flare, his thick voice echoing around the room.

"Sorry, no mammoth steak today." Jay laughed, pulling out drinks from the refrigerator.

He accepted the bottle of water she offered him and they both settled next to the counter, sitting side by side on the stools. The potatoes were hot and spicy and the salad refreshing. "These are the best chili potatoes I ever had." Jay complemented, helping herself with a few more.

Bobby thanked her and helped himself with a salad before speaking. "So, what's next on our agenda?"

Jay shrugged her shoulders. "To tell you the truth, all I ever did when I was miserable over a guy was sleep and eat fatty food." She creased her brow. "And I whined…a lot…I don't wanna whine, Bobby, I hated myself when I cried over a guy."

"Isn't this guy worth crying over?" He wondered, taking a swig from his drink while she considered his words.

"More like, I should cry for myself for indulging too many years in this fantasy of us together." She pursed her lips. "I waited for too long, that's all…"

Bobby nodded his head and rose from the stool. Heading towards the refrigerator and pulling out the package of small chocolates. "Come on." He pulled her after him towards the living room. "Leave the dishes…" He chuckled when she made a valiant attempt to clear her plate from the table.

They sat side by side on the sofa; Bobby rested his feet on the coffee table while Jay folded her feet beneath her. He handed her a small chocolate bar. "One chocolate and then you start talking."

She pursed her lips before nodding her head. "We need a toast first."

Bobby grinned and they toasted their chocolate bars. "To a successful rebound."

"Cheers."

* * *

 _The Song is from 'Ice Age2' of course..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The ride back was a quiet one and Sue enjoyed the comfortable setting, allowing herself to examine him while he was paying attention to the road. His left hand grasped the wheel while his other hand rested on her seat, offering her a simple contact. She reached out for his hand, intertwining their fingers together, her heartbeat accelerating as his warm hand touched hers.

She turned away from him, focusing on the landscape outside the car. Jack squeezed her hand and she squeezed in return, reassuring him. She already passed the anxiety that always hunted her whenever he was around and now when it seemed things are finally progressing towards the direction she secretly desired for so many months now, she no longer felt like a lovesick puppy around him, a strange sense of power engulfing her, rejoicing that he seemed to want her just as much as she wanted him.

Jack gave her some peace and quiet to gather her thoughts, recognizing the need for some space. He was happy with everything that happened between them that morning. He was probably more upfront then he ever been, he never imagined openly declaring in front of Sue that he intended to sweep her off her feet…he never imagined that she would cooperate. He smiled softly when he stopped at a red light; he never imagined watching Sue with a gorgeous bathing suit so early in their relationship. In his mind, he always imagined them on a sandy beach, the wind tousling their hair as they traveled along the shoreline together, watching the sunset.

The sounds of multiple car horns shook him from his musings and he averted his mind from caressing Sue's soft shoulders, focusing on the road again, intent on bringing them home safely.

When they finally arrived, Jack parked the car across the street and walked her to her apartment, refusing when she invited him to come inside. "I think you need your rest and we could go and have some dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

"I wouldn't know." A smile appeared on her lips at his astound expression. "I can't hear, Jack…remember?" She teased. "But it read pretty nice. I'd love to go to dinner with you."

He waved his finger at her, a wide grin forming on his lips when she chuckled. "Touché, Miss Thomas." She shrugged her shoulders, an innocent smile tracing her lips. "Then, I will let you rest and see you around seven and a half?"

She nodded her head and he reached out for her waist, circling her with his arms and pulling her closer. Sue's breathe caught in her throat when she realized his mouth was slowly descending towards her. Hesitantly tilting her head forward, she met him half way, their lips meeting softly. His hands tightened around her waist and she willingly drew closer, her palms flat against his broad chest.

The pressure of his touch was consuming, stealing away her concentration and ability to think, making breathing difficult and confusing. She gasped softly and Jack didn't hesitate to take possession, seeking entrance to her mouth, relieved and excited that she returned his explorations, her tongue meeting his in a slow dance, her hand sneaking to stroke his jaw.

He broke the kiss slowly, nibbling on her lower lip before releasing her and pulling her further into his arms, caressing her hair. Sue gathered her hazy thoughts slowly, raising questioning eyes when she felt his chest moving and watching him as he chuckled. "Well, did my kissing technique improved since lunch?" He wondered, grinning when her face flushed scarlet. "Does that mean you approve?"

Sue swatted his arm, smiling at him. "I'll see you soon, Jack."

He nodded his head, stealing one last kiss before pulling away from her and heading towards his apartment. His time was short and he had plenty of things to do.

* * *

"We shared a small apartment, two bedrooms, one shower and a very small living room and kitchen." Jay spoke quietly. "Things were strange at first, I never lived with a guy before and there was this tension of the beginning of the school year, he was on his third year and I only just started." She pursed her lips. "Anyway, after a while we grew closer and became friends. Sharing an apartment together can be very intimate…he saw me at my worst days."

Bobby stretched his lean body and folded his arms behind his neck, leaning his head against them. "So you fell in love with him?"

She sighed. "Just like a silly school girl who has a crush on her handsome teacher."

"How handsome was he?" Bobby interested, feeling a little annoyed when she practically swooned beside him.

"Very handsome, Bobby." Her eyes glazed over. "Brown thick hair and chocolate brown eyes with the longest eyelashes…and he was so nice, such a nice guy, there aren't any guys like him these days…" Bobby rolled his eyes. "And you know what the worst thing is? He looks even better today, he carries himself differently, he developed some muscles…all I did was grow a stomach and gain fat tissue in places a woman shouldn't have it."

Bobby burst in laughter. "What are you talking about? You're completely mental if you think you're fat."

"I don't think I'm fat I just think I have a not so flat stomach, it's my punishment for eating all that ice cream."

"Well, I like a woman who enjoys her food." He declared. "I once sat in a restaurant and my date barely ate her lettuce and it was very frustrating."

"Where's the chocolate?" Jay reached out for the package and Bobby raised his eyebrows with surprise.

"I thought you were stuffed from lunch, you just said so…"

"Alright, Bobby, I'm gonna let you in on a very secretive feminine secret." Jay whispered, grinning when he drew closer. "Women have two separate stomachs." She said quietly.

"Oh, like cows?" Bobby groaned when she threw a pillow on him, laughing and pulling her towards him, aligning their bodies so they lay facing each other on the sofa.

"Cows have four and it's actually one that's divided…never mind, the thing is that women have one stomach that especially designed for deserts and chocolates." She grinned, taking a bite from the chocolate bar. "There's always room for more desert!"

He watched her while she ate the chocolate, her eyes closing with pleasure at the sweet taste. He nudged her shoulder, leaning his head on his hand. "Tell me about him."

She pouted. "Do I have to? I'm having fun without thinking about him…" Jay trailed off, suddenly embarrassed.

"I thought that was the entire idea of rebound, Jay, you know…talking about them."

"Alright…" she sighed, pursing her lips. "So we've known each other for almost two years when he showed up one night completely miserable and knocked on my bedroom door. It was the ending of the school year and I was trying really hard to concentrate on my studies. He provided a much-needed break." She chuckled. "Anyway, his girlfriend just dumped him and he was really upset, they were dating on and off since high school and things really started to get serious between them."

"Ouch…" Bobby sympathized. "So he was upset…"

"He was slightly drunk and since I just broke up with my own mistake a couple of days earlier I decided to forget about studies and have a pity party…it's always better when you have someone to whine with." She chuckled. "Anyway, we might have drunk a little too much and things started to become little more then what friends should do. You know…we kissed and…a little more then just kissing…"

"You slept with him?"

"No…one of us or both passed out at some point." She bit her lips. "I woke up alone the next morning and he made me breakfast in bed and left a note saying that he was sorry. The problem was that I wasn't sorry about anything."

"Come here." Bobby offered her a warm hug, sighing when she cuddled closer to him, her body fitting his as they made themselves more comfortable. He moved to lay on his back, pulling her half on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Jay traced a light pattern on his chest with her finger before raising her head so that she could look at him.

"So, a night afterwards we signed an agreement that if we'll get to a certain age and won't be in a meaningful relationship, we'll marry each other. That date is today, my birthday and he told me he isn't in a relationship, but he wants to pursue one with a woman he knows." She rolled her eyes. "That's a lame excuse, don't you think?"

"Today is your birthday?" Bobby smiled. "I'm sorry you had such a horrible morning."

"Yeah, but my afternoon is turning to be quite nice." She grinned, closing her eyes when he stroked her hair and pulled her closer. She knew what he was doing but found that she didn't care, he was nice and handsome and she needed the distraction, she needed someone to tell her that he wanted her. When his lips finally found hers she responded eagerly, desiring something that could consume her. The kiss was gentle but passionate and she arched closer, tangling their legs together, moving her hands to caress his hair.

Bobby groaned into the kiss, meaning for it to be innocent but not at all surprised when it turned out to be completely different. He caressed her back and waist, stopping just below her breast, wondering if he should take it forward or stop. She stopped him, breaking the kiss and staring at him with startled eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered but she shook her head.

"No…it's okay…I'm sorry…I just…I don't have a lot of experience and it's been a while since I did any of it…and I…I'm a bubbling idiot." She groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Bobby chuckled. "It's okay…it's been a while for me to, don't worry about it." He sighed. "I didn't bring you here to sleep with you, but you are an attractive woman." He trailed a line on her cheek. "I don't want you to be nervous…"

"I'm not…I think." She gazed at him. "You're not so bad on the eyes too." She smiled, rolling her eyes when he grinned at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sue was relieved when she entered her apartment, her heart thumping furiously in her chest. She leaned against the door, closing her eyes and trying to fight the girly giggle that was about to surface. She knew she failed, feeling elate and happy and tingling from the touch of his lips. She moved her hand to touch her lips, the tingling sensation remaining and spreading all over her body. Taking a few deep breathes; she tried to calm down before searching for Lucy. "Luce? I'm home." She called.

Levi trotted towards her, wagging his tail with happiness, motioning her towards the kitchen counter. She saw the note and was a little pleased to know that Lucy decided to spend the day with her grandmother, that way she wouldn't have to hide her grin in order to avoid questioning. Sighing dreamily, she headed towards her bedroom, surprised to see the large package on her bed. She shared a look with Levi and patted his head before sitting down and examining the note attached to it.

She smiled when she realized it was from Jack. He told her to take some time to relax, offering her to use some of the things he placed in the package. He promised to pick her up at seven thirty. She opened the package laughing at the sight of her favorite chocolate and scented bath oils, below those lay a comfortable looking robe. She smiled, imagining that taking a hot bath while the air condition worked and cooled the apartment seemed like a nice idea. At the bottom of the package she found another note.

 _I hope you don't mind_

 _but Lucy helped me pick everything_

 _I will see you tonight, sweetheart_

 _Jack._

Placing the package on her nightstand she stripped from her clothes and snuggled into the blanket, she would rest before taking a bath, that way, she could dream about him. Sue sighed, did everything that happen between them was real? She waited for so long that she wasn't sure anymore. But she did look forward to having dinner with him, there would be no backpedaling this time, she wouldn't let him or herself to back away. Grinning widely, she didn't even mind when Levi jumped beside her on the bed. "Just this time buddy…but don't tell anyone…" She warned, right before sleep claimed her.

* * *

Jack considered himself to be a man of action and now that he finally faced his fears and decided that he needed the lovely Miss Thomas in his life, he knew that he needed to start acting and stop thinking. He had the perfect plan and while everything fell into place that morning he wondered if his sub consciousness didn't plan everything while he was busy with denial.

He took a look in his watch and stirred the pasta sauce before spilling it on the pasta. Pleased with his efforts he rushed towards the bathroom, knowing that he had little time. It was already past six and he needed to get himself ready and finish desert before heading over to Sue's apartment.

Entering his shower, he hesitated only a second before deciding that it should be a cold one. He needed to stay focused and knew that taking a shower meant remembering the morning spent in the water park and that meant remembering the way Sue looked in her bathing suit and that only meant that he would probably stay in the shower way too long, busy with fantasizing instead of acting. He shook his head, reminding that he didn't have much time and took his shower quickly.

Dressed in a black pants and a buttoned shirt, he hurried towards the kitchen and pulled out the chocolate cake from the refrigerator. He didn't really make it, he bought it from Sue's favorite deli but he thought that decorating the plate with some fruits and extra chocolate chips might be rewarding. Satisfied with his work, he called Lucy.

"Luce?"

"She's still asleep, Jack, did you sneak something into her drink?" Her voice sounded amused.

"Funny. I'm actually insulted; do you think I'm the only one who's excited about it?"

"I highly doubt it." Lucy chuckled when she heard Sue's startled gasp as she woke up. "She's awake, are you ready?"

"Yep, I'm on my way out. Keep her out of the kitchen."

"I will…have a good time, Jack; don't do anything I wouldn't do." She teased him.

"And what would that be, Luce?" He retorted, smiling when she chuckled before hanging up.

He took a deep breathe after putting everything he needed in his car. He didn't know if he was pushing too far and too fast but he knew for sure that he didn't want to wake up one morning and find that his dreams and fantasies had no chance of coming true. He thought about Jay and hoped she was doing alright; he hoped he didn't hurt her too much and promised himself that if things go well tonight he will call her and thank her for opening his eyes.

Of course, if all hell will break loose, he could always blame her.

Smiling to himself, he started the car and headed towards his future.

* * *

"She must have been special for you." Bobby nodded his head reached a long arm to the cabinet beside the sofa, showing her a framed picture. Jay whistled. "Handsome couple…you look good in tux."

"Thanks." He muttered. "We broke up a while ago, she received a job offer and left." Suddenly, he didn't want to talk about Darcy anymore, kissing the woman beside him seemed much more appealing.

"She didn't want to marry you?"

"I didn't exactly offer her to marry me. I told her I wanted to go with her, but she didn't want me to. I don't know why I kept the ring; I guess I thought she might come back some day." He sighed. "She called me last night, told me she was getting married. She only just left a half a year ago, we've been together for almost two years and yet she didn't want to be with me."

"I'm sorry." Jay pulled him closer and he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"So am I…I liked fantasizing about giving her a big wedding like she wanted." He shrugged his shoulder. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"It's not your fault, Bobby; it doesn't mean anything about you…the fact that she decided to get married so fast."

"I obviously couldn't give her what she wanted." Bitterness flooded him and he sighed. "Sometimes, I just think that I loved her more then she loved me."

Jay shook her head. "I think you loved her in a different way. I'm sure you'll find someone else to love, Bobby. Remember, no one can resist the dimples…"

"Really?" He grinned widely, chuckling when she made a show of swooning. He moved his hands to hold her closer and she stretched beside him. "Okay, we've covered our ex lovers…"

"He wasn't my lover." Jay pointed out.

"Our lovers and potential lovers." Bobby rolled his eyes. "What's next?" He asked.

Jay sighed. "You know, it helped a little, to talk about him…do you think it helped you as well?"

He smiled a little. "It helped me when you bought me ice cream and went to catch a movie with me. Everything else makes me feel even better."

She bit her lips. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She said.

"I know." He nodded his head. "I promised you no strings attached." He raised his hands in the air.

"I've never done anything like that before." She confessed quietly and Bobby smiled and gathered her in his arms again.

"Well, I think you need to try anything at least once."

His lips were very close to hers and she nodded her head slowly, watching his eyes growing darker before she leaned towards him and kissed him gently. She felt him smiling before the kiss deepened and she completely ignored the world and her mind, anticipation rising inside her when their bodies aligned themselves to fit together on the small sofa, exploring each other.

* * *

He woke up feeling calm and warm, his arms enveloping her body as they lay side by side. Burying his face in her hair, he smiled, feeling like a teenager all over again. He wasn't sure how long they explored each other but at some point, it was becoming more and more obvious that they were going towards the direction of losing control. He lost his shirt and was busy with removing hers when he saw the hesitation and stopped, moving his hand along her thigh and straightening the long skirt to cover the length of her feet again.

He moved from his position on top of her and pulled her close again, considering what he wanted and why, finding that his eyes were closing on their own and soon surrendered to slumber.

Now, he wondered if he should wake her up, their legs tangled again and somehow her skirt rose higher again, allowing him to see a gorgeous view of her skin. He grinned when she opened her eyes slowly, blinking them before focusing on his face, her cheeks flushing suddenly. "I fell asleep."

"We both fell asleep." He corrected her. "It's a good thing too." He said enigmatically.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bobby sighed, reaching out for her hand. "I don't have any…protection."

"Oh…" Jay's eyes traveled from his lips to his eyes. "Maybe it's a good thing."

"Yeah…we shouldn't rush things and do something stupid…" He trailed off, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"On the other hand…" Jay's words came out in a gasp. "This is a rebound. I'm no expert but I thought one's supposed to do silly stuff on rebound. I mean, look at us, we finished an entire package of mini chocolates and we had an obscene amount of chocolate chip ice cream."

Her eyes were mesmerizing and Bobby had trouble in averting his gaze, wondering how it was possible to get so hot just from staring at each other. He was fascinated when her tongue moistened her lips and couldn't help himself from assisting her, capturing her lips with his, knowing full well that they were on their way to do something really stupid that felt completely right.

She thought she would melt in his arms, the heat soaring from their bodies threatening to consume her. His tongue met hers and she responded, sensually dancing with him, her hands tangling in his hair. She felt his hands caressing, boldly stroking heated skin. She arched closer, having trouble in breathing, a sudden sense of awareness overwhelming her.

"Hot…" She mumbled breathlessly, sighing when his lips caught hers again.

"Very hot." He agreed into her lips.

She shook her head, her hand moving to push his shoulders. "No…Bobby it's too hot, I think your air conditioner…"

He stared at her for a few seconds, having a hard time focusing on her words. Blinking his eyes he noticed the apartment was quiet and glanced towards the air conditioner, mumbling a curse as he went to check it. Jay watched him while he fussed with it and sighed when he raised his hands in surrender. "It stopped working?"

"Yeah…not only that, it's been working on heat for a while." Bobby sighed, moving to open the window, closing it again after realizing that the sunset didn't do anything to relieve the heat. "I have an idea." He glanced towards her.

"What?"

A grin formed on his lips. "A surprise. Get your sandals and let's go."

She pondered for a moment before nodding her head and following him outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When he arrived to Sue's apartment Lucy was already gone, returning to her grandmother, the table in the living room prepared for him. He smiled at the white map and the bouquet of flowers that stood in the corner. He heard Sue in her bedroom, obviously dressing, the apartment smelled like vanilla bubble bath and he grinned to himself, wishing a silent good luck before placing the plates and silverware on the table.

He placed the pasta and salad at the center of the small table and then lit a few candles before dimming the light, making sure she could read him. When seven thirty arrived he called Levi and told him to get Sue, the golden barking his agreement before trotting towards Sue's bedroom and pushing the door open.

"Is Jack here, Levi?" He heard her asking, his heart thumping in his chest as he saw the door opening and watched when Levi walked towards him, followed by Sue. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him and he smiled at her, handing her the flower he held in his head.

She took it with a smile, a look of confusion rising on her features. "Jack?"

He smiled at her, her hair falling on her shoulders and her black dress hugging her curves perfectly. She was bare feet and he wasted no time in removing his shoes and socks before inviting her to sit down at the table. "I thought we were going outside." she mumbled, eyeing the food with excitement.

"I thought we'll have more fun in here." Jack spoke quietly, picking up her plate and serving her a huge portion.

"Did you make all that food?"

"I can cook." He declared proudly. "But normally I don't have the time and cooking for one is…well, depressing."

She swallowed with a sigh. "You're pretty good."

"Just pretty good?" He asked, feigning insult as he took a bite of his own dish. "I think it's delicious."

She rolled her eyes and they ate in comfortable silence. Sue enjoyed being able to just be with him, not analyzing everything that happened between them just sit and enjoy him, enjoy them. When they finished, he cleared the dishes and presented her with the desert. "I didn't make it…I'm not very good with cakes." He chuckled. "I hope you have room because I know it's your favorite." He winked and she laughed.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Jack." She whispered.

"Shoot." He moved his face a little closer to hers, glancing annoyingly at the table that separated them.

"Women have a special stomach for deserts and chocolate, there's always room for more."

Jack blinked, a feeling of deja vu coursing through him, remembering having a chocolate cake after a difficult exam. He smiled. "Jay used to say the same thing." He said.

"Jay?"

"The old friend I met this morning." He chuckled and she smiled.

"I think I'd like to meet her someday." She said quietly.

"She's a good friend." He smiled, handing her a piece of the chocolate cake.

"I'm glad we stayed at home." She curled her feet beneath her. "I'm much more comfortable without my sandals."

"Well, we will go and watch the fireworks later so you'll have to wear them eventually." He grinned, taking her hands with his, curling their fingers together.

"We'll watch the fireworks together?" She asked. "With the team?" He nodded his head, a smile forming on his lips. "As a couple?" She dared to ask, watching with fascination when his eyes darkened slowly and his tongue moved to moist his lips.

He squeezed her hands and gazed at her eyes. "I think we need to talk…really talk, Sue."

She nodded her head, following him towards the living room and sitting beside him on the sofa. "Go ahead, Jack, I'm listening."

He raised his head to see if it was another one of her playful remarks but found her serious eyes looking at him. Cupping her face with his hands, he brought them closer, kissing her sweetly, conveying everything he always failed to tell her. She sighed into his lips and her hands moved to his neck, anchoring herself to him. They deepened the kiss, the slow exploration passionate and consuming. He pressed his hands closer, trailing one of his palms lower to her neck, his fingers scorching her skin with fire.

He moaned into her lips, her touch sending him into delicious oblivion, feeling complete with her in his arms. He opened his eyes a little, smiling into the kiss, feeling pleasure at her flushed face. She broke the kiss, raising startled eyes to meet his. "You kiss with your eyes open?" She blurted, flushing when he laughed.

"Sometimes…" He grinned, taking her hand in his again. "What I want to say, Sue…it's a good thing…something I should have said a long time ago, because…because you deserve to know."

She nodded her head, waiting for him to speak.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me buy that bikini." Jay grumbled behind him and he turned to face her.

"I didn't _make you_ buy anything, besides it looks good on you." He pulled her after him towards the thick bushes. "You need a bathing suit for the pool."

"Let me get this straight, the pool is closed right now, right?" Bobby nodded his head. "So basically, we're breaking into the pool but I need a bathing suit?"

"We are not breaking into the pool, its open. The fact that it says on the sign that it's closed doesn't mean anything. Would you prefer to swim in your underwear?" He allowed the meaning of his words to sink in before leering at her, a grin forming on his lips. "Your white bra is very beautiful."

"Alright…alright…" She smiled, raising her hands in mock surrender. "What if someone catches us?"

"Nah…I know the security guys and they usually let me hang around here after closing time." He said, opening a small gate and leading her into the small pool.

Jay took in the sight in front of her, moving forward until she stopped at the edge of the pool. It was relatively small, designed for fun more then for actual swimming, the shallow edge of the pool had marble stairs and she walked towards them, removing her shirt on the way. "Are you going to stare or join me?" She joked, catching sight of his gaping mouth.

He closed his mouth, smiling at the sight of her as she bent to remove her sandals and skirt, taking in the contrast between the black material of her bikini and her pale skin. She stretched her arms above her head and slowly dipped a tow in the water. "The water is great." She murmured, sensing when he stood behind her.

"Then let's go." He smiled, walking past her into the water and starting to swim in a lazy pace, waiting for her to join him. They raced to the deep end on the pool and back, stopping to rest on the stairs. Jay leaned her head against his shoulder, her breathe tickling his throat.

"This was a great idea." She laughed. "But I'm not sure we could get back to your apartment afterwards." Bobby turned his head and his dark eyes gazed into hers. "I mean…assuming that we'll want to go back to your place…I mean…" She flushed, averting her eyes from his, surprised when a wave of cold water hit her face, blinking and watching when he swam further into the pool, laughing loudly. "Bobby!"

He laughed when she caught him, trying unsuccessfully to dunk him under the water and ending up right where he wanted her, between his arms. "You know…" He caressed her wet hair, his fingers getting tangled in her curls. "For someone who's going to leave tomorrow morning you're getting too embarrassed over little things."

She moved her eyes from his and sighed. "I'm not used to it." She confessed quietly. "Being so open with a man…but I see your point."

"Well, we could play twenty questions." He offered lightly, grinning when she made a face at him. "But every question you ask, you must answer yourself."

Jay pursed her lips. "Alright, go ahead." She settled comfortably in his arms, allowing him to pull them towards one of the pool edges so they could hold the rail.

Bobby pursed his lips. "Alright, the most embarrassing moment in your life."

"Can I say two?"

"That's against the definition of the _most_ embarrassing moment, Jay." He chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

She tapped her lips with her fingers and he busied himself with following a drop of water that traveled from her cheek to her neck and slowly merged with her skin. "It would have to be today."

"Huh?" Bobby raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Today, this morning when I went to meet Jack, fantasizing about a small wedding and passionate honeymoon." She chuckled. "Luckily, it wasn't a public humiliation just him. Imagine what would have happened if he started laughing at me or something."

Bobby smiled. "Nice to see that you stopped swooning when you mention him." He coughed when she sprayed his face with water.

"Your turn." She grinned when he moved a hand in his hair.

"Mine was a public humiliation." He admitted. "First time I went to buy protection." She burst into giggles. "I was eighteen and I browsed through the store in record speed, picking up the first package of protection I could see and sneaked into the less crowded cash register."

"And what happened then?" Jay asked, grinning when he broke into a wide smile.

"The cashier picked up the package and waved it in the air, calling her supervisor and asking loudly if she could check the barcode of the condoms." He chuckled. "I considered fleeing from the scene and I felt very relieved that none of them knew me since it was a small town."

Jay trailed a line across his cheek. "And was your girlfriend aware of all the trouble you went through?"

"Oh, yeah, she stood at the exit and laughed out loud." He leaned into the touch. "You're next, what's your question?"

"The best sensual moment with a woman." Jay grinned.

"Wicked." He smiled, lifting her in his arms until she was a head taller then him, the length of her body pressing against him. "I'll answer, although technically, it wasn't a question. It was on my sofa, on a hot summer day." He grinned. "And my air conditioner broke."

Jay raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Are you trying to grovel?'

"Nope, it's the truth." His face turned serious. "I was ready to lose control but then you hesitated and I saw it. I have more restrain usually…I hope." He trailed off, raising his eyes to meet hers before lowering her into the water again. "You're turn."

"My best sensual moment with a woman?"

"Funny Sheila, but you can tell me about that too…"

Jay smiled softly. "Watching 'Ice Age' at the movies."

He drew her closer. "Really?"

She nodded her head, watching the slow descent of his lips, meeting him halfway for a kiss that stole her breath away. She welcomed the pressure of his mouth and met his tongue with a slow dance, allowing him to pull them to the center of the pool, holding onto each other as they forgot about the outside world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She watched him as he cleared his throat and then squeezed her hand. "For a long while, actually, from the moment I met you, my biggest nightmare was to lose you to a case, to watch you when something happens to you. My nightmare was close to come true many times and after each and every one, I struggled to maintain professionalism. This morning I realized that I should have been afraid from something else, should have been afraid that one day you wouldn't be there for me." He hesitated. "When Jay walked away today, I saw the hurt and the pain and the sudden realization that things changed. I realized that one day the same thing can happen to me."

"So, you came to see me." Sue said softly and Jack nodded his head.

"There is no way to say it other then the direct way and considering my history maybe its better that way." He chuckled. "I think I loved you for a long time, I still do, of course." He watched her sharp intake of breath and continued. "I don't know if it was love at first sight, but I remember one clear morning that I woke up and you were the first thing in my mind." He took a long breath. "The feeling was incredible, so powerful I couldn't believe it happened to me and after I realized what it was I tried to fight it, using career as my main reason, cowardly trying to keep things the way they were." She was staring at him with wide eyes and he smiled. "That's it really…all I wanted to say. I love you and I want things to move forward with us."

She pursed her lips. "I waited for a long time to see you saying those words."

"But…"

"There is no but, Jack, other then the slightest fear that you will back away tomorrow in fear that something will happen."

His eyes were serious when he spoke, heating her with their intensity. "It's up to you, Sue…you say the word and there is no going back…ever."

She smiled a little and the small gesture warmed his heart even more. "I love you too, Jack." She released a breath, surprised when he gathered her in his arms.

"Are you feeling as relieved as I am?" He wondered, a grin forming on his lips.

Tears sprang into her eyes and clear laughter mixed right along with them. "Yes, I do."

He found her soft lips with his, kissing her gently, his hands creating shivers down her spine. The kiss deepened and she met his tongue with hers, answering his every demand, taking and giving, her hands moving to caress his chest, smiling when he groaned into her mouth, not bothering to hide the shudder that racked his body.

He caught her wandering hands with his, lacing their fingers together, trying to rein his response to her, every desire he had in store for her rising to the surface now that they finally admitted their feelings. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he halted their explorations. "I love you, Sue." He whispered to her skin, feeling her shuddering in his arms.

"It feels good…" She whispered. "Why did we wait for so long?"

"We were stupid." Jack tilted her face so that she could see him.

"Very stupid." She nodded her head.

"Not to mention blind."

"And deaf." She teased him, grinning when he pulled her into a kiss, one that was passionate and consuming and left her panting and desiring more. He leaned his forehead against hers and she felt him chuckling.

"We should go or we'll miss the fireworks." He pulled her after him to a standing position. "But afterwards, we're coming back here for some quality time."

Sue nodded her head. "Absolutely, after all you have four years of not kissing me to compensate for."

He watched her with wide eyes, a wicked smile forming on his lips when she wore her sandals, her back turned to him. "Your wish is my command, Miss Thomas."

* * *

Bobby stood in the middle of the pool, pressing her closer to him, his hands firmly grasping her waist, her legs enveloping his waist, the position sensual and passionate and yet he found that he needed to have her closer. He broke off their kiss, moving his lips along her neck, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. He traced her skin with his teeth, smiling when she arched closer, a sigh escaping her mouth, her hand grasping his hair tightly.

They both jumped when a loud explosion startled them, staring at each other as another explosion hit, lighting the dark sky with colorful lights. They both chuckled, raising their heads to the sky and watching the display of light. "Great view." Jay whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, sighing when his hands trailed lines across her back.

"Beautiful." He agreed, moving his mouth to her wet hair, inhaling her scent as he walked towards the shallow edge.

Jay moved her head, her lips settling close to his ear lobe, kissing sensually, trailing lower to his throat, enjoying when his arms tightened around her and he groaned deeply, lifting her in his arms and heading out of the pool. She squealed when he lowered them to the grass, laughing when he pulled her on top of him.

He silenced her with his lips, wasting no time in deepening the kiss, hungrily tasting her, his hands tracing her exposed flesh, moving from her shoulders to her forearms and then finally to her cheeks, cupping her face with his hands, deepening the kiss even further. A small voice in his head urged him to slow down but a distinctively louder one told him that it's been quite a while since he desired a woman so much.

Jay shuddered, his touch warming her cool body, the fireworks above them only adding to the molten desire that flowed between them. She aligned her body with his, straddling him and grinning into the kiss when he arched beneath her. His hands flew to her back and his initial intention was to halt the delicious movements and the havoc she created in his mind but then, his fingers met the fabric of her bikini and he was distracted for a second, snapping the clip easily.

She tore her lips from his, their eyes meeting as his fingers trailed patterns on her back, unsure if he should continue. She made the decision for him, lowering her mouth to his chest, kissing patterns and flattening her palms against his muscles. Bobby moved his hands higher, moving her hair away from her neck and slowly opening the knot that held the top of her bikini in place.

Gently, he moved to a seating position, tossing the black garment away, chuckling when they both heard it hitting the water. "Right where it belongs." He whispered, his eyes not leaving hers, aware of the sudden shyness that seemed to halt her bold movements.

She smiled a little, her hand tracing his cheek. "The fireworks stopped."

"We should start new ones, don't you think?" He winked.

Jay laughed, her shyness easing a little when he pulled her down with him, turning and covering her body with his, exploring the newly exposed flesh with his lips. She arched into his touch, surprised when his name came out of her lips in a breathless whisper. He halted his movements, gazing at her seriously.

He was about to speak when a ringing of a cell phone startled them. "Yours?" He asked, knowing that he left his at home.

"Let it ring." Jay said quietly. "Or toss it into the pool as well."

Bobby laughed, lowering his head to kiss her again when they heard voices approaching them. They both froze when an elderly man approached them, making sure he didn't look directly at them. Bobby held her closer, hiding her as much as he could.

"Hey, Bobby." The older man spoke, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Russell, mate, how are you?"

"Fine, fine." Russell waved his hand in the air. "It's been a while since I saw you around the pool."

"Yeah." Bobby answered, tightening his hold when Jay whimpered quietly.

"We received a fine donation last month." Russell said quietly. "The management bought nice surveillance cameras and placed them all around the country club." He paused dramatically. "They placed two in the pool."

Bobby's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding." Jay moved a little so that she could see the security guard and he immediately turned away from her.

"No, Ma'am, I'm not kidding."

"Great." She mumbled, burying her head in Bobby's chest again, fighting to keep her composure.

"But the good news is that the cameras don't record anything so…no damage is done, right?"

Bobby nodded his head slowly. "Thanks, Russell, we'll let ourselves out."

"Sure thing, Bobby, have a great holiday."

"You too."

"Ma'am." Russell grinned when she waved her hand at him, her body shaking.

Bobby waited until he could no longer hear Russell's footsteps before talking. "I am so sorry." He whispered, becoming concerned when her body shook harder. "You have to believe me, I didn't want to put you in a compromising position…actually, I really did want to do that, but I didn't want anyone else to see it either…" She didn't reply and he closed his eyes with frustration, angry at himself. "Jay, are you alright?"

She finally raised her head and his jaw dropped again when he realized she was trying to stifle her laughter. "You have good friends, Bobby." She giggled. "Now, if you excuse me, I think I see my bikini at the middle of the pool." Covering her breasts with her hands, she marched purposely to the deep end and dove inside, swimming to get it and waving it in the air before securely tying it around her body.

He pulled her into his arms when she walked out of the pool. "We're banned from the pool, but I'm sure after that last show of yours they wouldn't mind letting us back in."

She laughed, burying her face in his chest again, the hot flesh becoming a source of comfort. "Where are we going next?"

"Dinner?" He asked, handing her a towel.

"Can you really eat after all that chocolate?" She chuckled.

"A small dinner, maybe?"

"Okay, let's go."

Getting dressed, they headed outside together, locating one of the cameras and making sure to wave at it before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The vibrations shook her body and she shivered in reply, the colors lighting her face in a warm light. Jack's arms tightened around her body and he pulled her closer, his head resting on her shoulder, his gaze directed to the heavens, taking in the marvelous sight. Around them, their friends sat on the grass, together as a family while they watched the display. Jack nudged her shoulder and she half turned to face him, surprised when he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, his lips caressing hers sweetly. She raised her head in question when they broke the kiss but he just smiled at her, his warm eyes showing fondness and something else, more passionate that she found she couldn't wait to explore.

When the fireworks stopped, they all helped themselves with some food, kindly delivered by the Gans family, Donna and Dimitrius sitting curled together on the grass while their children roamed the open, crowded space with delight. "Where is Bobby?" Jack wondered out loud, ashamed that he didn't notice his best friend's absence before.

"Koala boy is not picking his cell phone and he's not at home." Myles explained, expertly snatching the last fries from under Tara's nose and then giving her a half when she protested loudly.

"Shouldn't we check on him?" Jack asked.

"He told me last night that he wasn't sure he's going to make it." Tara said. "Maybe he has plans of his own." She pondered for a moment. "He looked a little sad; maybe we should go over and cheer him up a little."

"Maybe he needs some time to himself." Myles mused, eyeing the way Jack's arm rested possessively around Sue's shoulders.

Sue pursed her lips. "We should probably just let him be for tonight." She glanced towards Jack. "Is your friend still in town, maybe we could meet her for a while. It's not fun to spend Independence Day alone."

Jack nodded his head and pulled out his cell phone, regretting not thinking about that idea sooner, he knew Jay had a flight to catch in the morning but the thought of her spending the holiday alone was sad and it was partly his fault. He shook his head. "She's not answering."

"Maybe she disappeared with Bobby." Tara giggled suddenly and Myles took away her glass.

"That's it, no more drinks for you young lady."

"Who is she anyway?" D. asked suddenly.

"An old friend of mine." Jack shared a look with Sue. "We met for coffee in the morning and she…enlightened me, you can say."

"Did she?" D. shared a knowing smirk with his wife.

"Let's just say that we might need to have a talk after the holiday and see what we can do about a certain Bureau policy." Jack allowed a few moments for his words to sink in, surprised when knowing grins appeared on everyone's faces. Even Tanya and Davey rolled their eyes at him before resuming their activities.

Myles pulled out his Phone and mumbled to himself, Tara edging closer to see. "We thought you'd be surprised." Sue shared a look with Jack. "Did they _all_ just snort at me?"

"Yes, we did." Donna clarified, grinning at their astound faces.

"It's a pity Lucy is at her grandmother's."

"I know it took you a while to figure it out, Jack, but some of us knew for a long time now that you two are meant to be together." Myles drawled, still eyeing his phone.

"Yeah, like the over protective mode you always went into when Sue was around." D. grinned.

"Or the way you unknowingly gazed at each other all day."

"We did not…"

"The innocent touching." Myles feigned faint.

"And the not so innocent touching." Tara had a knowing smile as she fingers spelled 'Calahan and Merced."

"Alright, alright…" Jack chuckled, placing his arm around Sue's shoulder. "Since you're all okay with it then we will bid you good night."

The gang all waved at them and Sue laughed quietly as they walked towards his car. "Where are we going now?" She asked innocently, grinning when he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"To have some quality time, Miss Thomas…apparently, I have a lot to make up for." He paused when he heard the commotion behind them.

"Ted!" Myles' voice rang out. "Ted won the office poll!"

"What was that?" Sue whispered, watching his face as he smiled.

"I think they had an office poll involving us…" He trailed off, grinning at her. "They really are crazy, are they?"

She shrugged her shoulders, a wide smile on her lips.

* * *

Sharing a chicken salad and a home-made bread; they enjoyed a quiet meal in a small restaurant. Jay found that she was indeed hungry and found comfort in focusing her mind on the mundane act of eating; it distracted her from the close proximity of the man beside her. She wasn't exactly sure why they spend their day together, she knew the attraction was mind blowing and they both seemed to be on the same wave length and she didn't really want to admit it, but she was a little heartbroken over Jack. She knew she lived in a nice illusion, but it was nice to pretend and now that the bubble broke she found out that it hurt…more then she thought it would.

Bobby watched her from the corner of his eye, wondering what might happen after they finish their food. He knew what he wanted but somehow it seemed strange. He never jumped into bed with a woman he didn't develop a relationship with before and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Jay wasn't the kind of woman that you have a one-night stand with. But still he wanted her and knowing that the attraction was mutual certainly boosted his ego, especially after the Darcy fiasco.

Jay chewed her food decisively, she was a grown woman and so was Bobby…a grown man, that is and they both could look into it as some sort of a deal, people did it all the time; jumped into bed and said goodbye afterwards, the fact that she never done it before shouldn't matter, there's a first time for everything. But all those decisions couldn't ease the sudden nervousness that held her. She chewed even slower, the delightful chicken salad turning tasteless in her mouth.

They haven't spoken a word, he realized. They've been quiet since the moment they left the pool and besides ordering their food, they haven't spoken a word. He reached out for her, wondering why he was so nervous while all he wanted was to have some harmless fun. "Jay?"

"Hmmm…" She raised her head from her plate.

She allowed him to hold her hand, his warm touch reassuring her somehow. She placed her fork on the table and reached for her glass of wine, the bottle slowly emptying. "So…" He started, not even sure what he wanted to say.

"So…what are we doing now?" She asked, motioning towards their dinner and the wine. "After we'll finish I mean."

He moved his other hand in his brown hair, moving the hand that was holding hers so that their fingers were laced together. "I guess it's your turn to choose." He said softly, his eyes telling her without words that it was her choice.

She watched their laced fingers, the rough texture of his hands a contrast to hers. Following her earlier decision, she tried to look as seducing as possible while speaking, her eyes searching his. "Maybe we can go back to your place." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her own words, it didn't even sound like her but luckily, Bobby didn't notice and he looked interested.

"You sure?" He squeezed her hand and she reached for her glass of wine for another sip.

"Yeah, I'm sure but I think we need a drugstore first." Jay pursed her lips, her heart skipping a beat when his hand moved to her knee, his fingers hot against the thin material of her skirt. He trailed his hand from her knee higher to her thigh, the sensation tickling and leaving her breathless, making her forget her doubts and her heartbreak.

"Let's go then." He said softly, squeezing her knee before signaling to the waitress. Jay nodded her head and followed him outside after they paid their bill. She startled when he pulled her after him to one of the corners, enveloping his arms around her and holding her closer, leaning against the wall.

"Bobby?" She raised her head from his neck and held her breathe when he tilted her chin upwards, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. She gasped, the sound swallowed by his mouth, the soft tingling sensation slowly turning into soaring heat as his tongue met hers.

He moulded their bodies closer and moaned when her hand sneaked under his shirt, caressing the feverish skin with trembling fingers. She eased away from him and he took a moment to compose himself before opening his eyes to look at her, her disheveled appearance doing nothing to calm his ardor. He grinned and was relieved to see her smiling in return. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was indeed a quality time, a time that was dedicated solely for touch and contact. Jack ended the kiss with a soft sigh, amazed that they were still laying face to face on her sofa and that they haven't spoken or signed a word since the moment they arrived at her place. They tumbled to the sofa the moment Sue set her keys on the table and he wondered how they managed to survive the lack of oxygen. He trailed his knuckles on her cheek, smiling when she opened smoky eyes to look at him. His smile froze, his eyes turning a darker shade at the possibilities he saw in her eyes, images flashing in his mind, erotic and heated with their vagueness…a strand of blond hair, a touch of creamy skin…

He hurried to place his lips on hers again, their breathe mingling together as a wave of passion possessed them. He clutched at her hair, angling her face to a better angle, one that allowed a deeper exploration that was hardly enough. Sue held on to his shoulders, clutching tight when a sigh escaped her mouth and she felt the vibrations when he echoed the sound, slowly breaking the kiss, replacing the heated touch with a shower of gentle kisses and caresses, beckoning her to open her eyes again.

When she did, he finally spoke. "Nothing could ever compensate the time we wasted circling each other." He whispered, his hand caressing her cheek, his eyes dark and wide as he stared at her.

"But we're here now." She whispered in return. "No going back to where we used to stand."

"No going back." He promised. "But I think I do need to head home and maybe tomorrow we can spend our evening together?" He offered, his eyes hopeful.

"I'd like that." She breathed, smiling when she pulled him to another kiss, one that was long and promising. He trailed his hands down her forearms, grinning when she shivered, ending the kiss with a sigh.

Jack waited for her to focus on him again before he slowly got to his feet and helped her to stand, walking towards the door. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly. "Love you, Sue, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too." She whispered, watching as he walked down the stairs and then locking her door and heading towards the living room window, a chuckle escaping her lips when she watched him doing a little happy dance next to his car. As if he knew she was watching, he looked towards her window and smiled, entering his car and slowly easing into the light traffic.

Sue hugged herself and headed towards the bedroom, cuddling with the Jersey he bought her and a few of the chocolates he left her. Tomorrow will be a fresh start, no more backpedaling and no more eyeing Jack Hudson from afar…she intended to enjoy and embrace every second.

She dreamt about him that night but for the first time since she met him, her dream wasn't so far from reality.

* * *

She couldn't stop laughing despite his attempts to silence her with his kisses. She would sigh into his mouth and mold their bodies together but then when they would stop to breathe she would giggle all over again. Bobby didn't mind kissing her senseless every minute of their walk home, he even enjoyed it and after all, he had to admit that the drugstore incident was hilarious.

He browsed quickly through the store because they were, after all, in a hurry and when he got to the cash register the young woman searched the barcode for ages while they both fidgeted in front of her, desiring to get this over with. When the clerk waved the package in the air and asked one of the employees to check the barcode Jay broke into hysterics and Bobby shook his head helplessly, wondering how such an incident could happen twice in a life time.

Jay tried to stifle another giggle when she felt Bobby pausing besides her, recognizing his apartment building before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, hungry and desiring her touch. She anchored her hands around his neck and held on tight when they stumbled forward, kissing passionately. Bobby wasn't quite sure how they made it to the elevator and he resisted the urge to press the 'stop' button and consume her right there. He groaned at the thought, surprised when her lips met his again and he pushed her until her back hit the wall of the elevator, his leg sneaking between hers, arching against her. She sighed into his lips. "Don't press the stop button."

"I wasn't going to." He trailed his lips down her neck, scorching the tender flesh with his teeth.

"Liar…" She chuckled.

He chuckled into her neck before pulling her after him towards his apartment door, wasting no time in opening it and practically running inside. He pulled her after him towards his bedroom, tumbling to the bed together. Jay locked her mouth with his, his hands tailing patterns under her shirt and he stopped the kiss for a second to remove their shirts. Covering her body with his, Bobby allowed himself to forget any logic or reason and simply enjoy the way she felt under his touch. Her body arched to fit his and he moaned into her skin, raising startled eyes to meet hers when she asked him to stop.

"I…" She was having trouble in forming the words. "I need…a moment."

"Sure." He breathed, moving his body from hers.

She fled to the bathroom, taking her backpack with her. Pausing in front of the mirror, she sighed softly before removing her bikini and reaching for her set of undergarments. If she was actually going to fall into bed with a man she only just met she might as well make it last more then thirty seconds. She eyed herself in the mirror, wondering about breast implant and if she should brush her teeth or maybe she should give up the entire seduction idea and just go back to his bedroom. She wasn't sure about anything anymore, but his touch made her forget her doubts.

She chose to brush her teeth and then slipped on her white panties, picking up one of his dress shirts from the folded pile in the corner and slipping it on, folding the sleeves and leaving the top buttons open. The wine-colored shirt reached to her knees and as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, untying her curls and letting them fall on her shoulders, she finally decided. "That's it." She whispered. "I'm going to enjoy every second and tomorrow morning I'm going to start over…no regrets and no more Jack Hudson…"

She opened the bathroom door with determination, the shirt cool against her skin. She stopped abruptly at the bedroom entrance, her shoulders slumping at the sight in front of her. He opened one of the fans and was laying with his face turned towards it. His shorts were on the floor and she smiled at the colorful boxers he wore. His eyes were closed and his regulated breath confirmed that he was really asleep.

Jay bit her lips with frustration and approached him slowly, sitting on the bed beside him and reaching out for his hair, caressing softly. He sighed in his sleep and she sighed in return, moving to lie beside him on the bed, closing her eyes when he moved to wrap her in his arms, tangling his legs with hers, moving one hand to caress her stomach under the shirt.

"Bobby?" She whispered, her breathe catching when he pulled her closer.

"Darce." He mumbled softly, planting a kiss in her hair before sighing, his grip loosening as he surrendered to sleep.

Jay closed her eyes tightly, fighting the tears that were suddenly in her eyes, wondering if she could get up without waking him. Facing him now would only cause her more sorrow but she also had no idea where to turn to. The hot sting of moisture on her cheek startled her and she bit her lips, trying to stop her body from shaking.

Somehow, sleep found her as well and she didn't fight it, embracing it with relief.

* * *

The soft rays of the sun hit him straight in his eyes and he blinked at them, suddenly awake and alert, all too aware of the empty space beside him. He frantically searched his memory, wondering what happened last night and where was Jay. His memory soon returned, right along with a sense of anxiety and fear that pierced his heart. _Where was she?_

He jumped from his bed, bumping his toe painfully while he dashed towards the living room, freezing when he saw her standing at the door, holding her sandals with one hand and her backpack with the other. "Jay." He spoke quietly, startling her.

She turned to face him slowly. "Bobby."

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question, but he couldn't think of anything else to say, his mouth suddenly dry.

"I have a flight to catch." She responded, averting her eyes from his.

"I'm sorry about last night…I didn't mean to fall asleep."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright…thank you for letting me stay tonight."

He swallowed. Twice. "Maybe…maybe I can have your phone number, or something."

Her smile was bitter when she answered, shaking her head slowly. "No." He seemed surprised and Jay bit her lips. "You're not over her, Bobby…just like I'm not over him."

"That's ridiculous." He stomped his foot. "I moved on a while ago…I was just shocked that she was getting married."

"Really?" She bent to put on her sandals, effectively hiding the moisture in her eyes. "Then why did you call me Darce last night?"

Bobby opened and closed his mouth sever times and she averted her eyes from his hurt expression, his eyes sad and bright. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't help it, I suppose." She shrugged her shoulders, but her voice shook. "Look, we had fun but we both knew it was a one-night thing…you know…no strings attached." She chuckled a little, turning her head towards the door again.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked quietly.

"I have a lot of things on my mind too, Bobby." The tears flowed freely when he pulled her into a hug. "I'm not ready for someone new in my life yet."

"But you will be someday." He whispered, disappointed when she pulled away from him.

She bit her lips before pulling her purse and handing him a small card. "It has my e-mail address, you can contact me there." He expected more and she knew it. "I'm sorry but it's all I can give you right now."

Bobby nodded his head. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll catch a cab." She shook her head. "Just…Bobby, give me some time, please. Give yourself as well…" She motioned towards the card and he nodded his head slowly.

He reached out for her hand, squeezing it. "Goodbye, have a safe flight."

"Thank you." She whispered and he watched her as she slowly walked away, waiting until the elevator doors closed behind her before folding the small card and locking the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 ** _3 months later_**

Jack narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow when Bobby missed his shot again and then turned towards him, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Crash, is there something you want to tell me?"

"My, my…Spark, being with Sue certainly taught you how not to be subtle." Bobby drawled slowly. "I'm alright…just thinking."

"About?" His friend prompted gently.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you two, please don't get me wrong. I'm just a little jealous." Bobby trailed off. "I went to Darcy's wedding last month."

Jack's face showed his surprise. "Is that why you were so upset lately?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I guess."

"There is someone out there for you, you know." Jack tried to comfort, relieved when Bobby chuckled.

"That sentence is lame…the thing is, Jack, that I think I already found her, but the timing was off…for both of us."

"And now? Is the timing still bad?"

A small smile appeared on Bobby's face. He remembered the first e-mail he sent her, a month after she left. It was a short one, telling her that Darcy had invited him to her wedding and telling her about the teasing he received from Russell and his friends at the pool when he got there one afternoon to swim, she replied two days afterwards. She told him about her temporary job in New York and that she needed to decide between moving to Maryland or to return home. He, of course, chose Maryland, detailing the benefits of living around the nation's capital. At the end of the e-mail, he wrote down his phone number, hoping that she will use it.

"Crash?"

"Well, I'm meeting her for dinner tomorrow." He couldn't stop his grin. "We'll see what happens."

"After the wedding?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What? It's not like you'll need me to hold your hand on your honeymoon." He joked, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Bobby? Are you in the middle of something?"

Bobby smiled, recognizing her voice immediately. "Not at all, hold on." He turned to Jack. "Spark, I'm going outside for a few minutes." Jack nodded his head, toasting his beer in the air. "How's my favorite girl?" He teased, heading outside the bar and leaning against a nearby wall.

"A little sick, actually." She answered, her voice raspy.

"You're not coming." He knew he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm coming, I have this…thing at noon and I can't miss it."

"A thing?" He couldn't help asking, shaking his head when she didn't elaborate.

"You won't tell me what you planned and I thought I could persuade you to make it as low key as possible, I don't want to be sick in an expensive restaurant."

"I work for the government, remember?" He joked. "I can't afford any expensive restaurants."

"Actually, you never told me about your work." She sounded amused. "How come we never talked about your job?"

"Because it's not that important, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. What time should I pick you up?"

"That's why I called…"

"And here I was thinking that you just wanted to hear my voice…"

"Bobby…" She chuckled. "I need your home address, is it okay if I'll get there in the afternoon?"

"Not a problem." He gave her the address. "Just give me a ring before."

"Okay, I'll better get some sleep."

"Jay…I can't wait to see you." He felt a little silly, but he said it anyway, because it was the truth.

He heard the smile in her voice. "I can't wait either…"

"Night."

"Goodnight, Bobby."

He hung up the phone, returning to finish their game of pool before heading towards Myles' place where the guys all gathered for the bachelor's party.

* * *

What was it about this tradition that the groom couldn't see his wife before the wedding, where did that even come from? He needed to see Sue; he had to because a part of him still thought it was all a dream. He felt someone nudging his ribs and looked up to see his grinning best friend.

"Nervous, Sparky?" The tall Aussie teased, grinning when Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's seems unreal…"

"What? That the lovely Sheila agreed to marry you? Very unreal…"

"Glad that you find it amusing." Jack muttered, smiling when Bobby patted his shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Jack, I'm very happy for you two."

Jack smiled at him, averting his gaze when the music started and Sue appeared. He focused his eyes on hers, grinning and quietly reminding himself to breathe, waiting to hold her in his arms.

* * *

She missed the ceremony in church, her bad luck with airlines not improving at all. They didn't lose her luggage this time but a malfunction in the cargo door caused a two-hour delay, that combining with the traffic from the airport caused her to be late. She chose to drive straight to the reception, surprisingly not getting lost on the way. She left her bags in the trunk and gave herself a last look in the rear-view mirror. Her blue dress was new and she liked the elegant way it flowed around her hips, even better, she was sure Bobby will like it as well.

Grinning to herself, she headed outside, entering the semi greenhouse that held the reception. Tables with food and drinks stood dispersed all around the hall, chairs and sofas were scattered among the plants, some isolate behind large bushes. Jay smiled to herself, heading towards the hot drinks, looking for something to sooth her aching throat. People were slowly arriving and she was just about to take a seat on one of the sofas when she saw him.

Her heart beat furiously in her chest before it slowly calmed down, she hid herself behind a large tree and peered towards him. She took in the way their hands were intertwined, fingers laced together. She watched when his eyes seemed to shine as he looked at her, showing adoration and love and underling passion. She didn't even know the woman, but she could see the answer in her eyes, a love without conditions, a matching, flaming desire.

Jay placed her hand on her heart, as if the movement could ease the pain, take the longing away. Not for him…she already realized that Jack Hudson belonged to someone else, but she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy…they were so happy; she could see the light in their eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment, wondering if she could imagine a future with Bobby and then shaking her head, refusing to dream. Whatever happens with Bobby, she will deal with it in time, right now, she needed to say hello and finally meet her best friend's wife.

Taking a deep breath and somehow finding a great dose of courage, she hurried forward, the air rushing from her lungs when she ran into someone, a glass of wine crashing to the floor, half of its content finding the front of her dress. Jay closed her eyes with embarrassment, praying that it was white wine but recognizing the fact that she didn't have that much luck. A warm hand touched her forearm and she opened her eyes with confusion, recognizing the touch. She was surprised to see equally confused green eyes, staring right at her.

"Jay?"

"Bobby?"

* * *

 _A/N - following this story conclusion, I will add a 3 chapters short story that continues with the story of Jay / Bobby. It will be more action / drama packed, but will conclude the story. Enjoy!_


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time, pausing simultaneously and waiting for reply.

"Jay?" Jack's voice startled them and they turned to face him, watching as he strode towards them, pulling a smiling Sue with him. "I thought you wouldn't make it." He grinned at her, hugging Sue closer and turning to face her. "Sue I want you to meet Juliet. Jay this is Sue…my wife." The last two words were filled with so much pride that Jay forgot all about her red wine covered dress and moved to shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I heard a lot about you in the last couple of months."

"Me too." Sue grinned. "I do think we need to meet sometime for coffee, you can give me some insight on my husband." Sue paused as the word slipped easily off her lips; she shared a look with Jack, his expressive eyes unable to contain his desire for her.

"Your name is Juliet?" Bobby found his voice suddenly, reaching out for her.

Jay flushed a little. "Thanks a lot, Jack." She mumbled to him.

Jack's features showed his confusion. "Do you know each other?"

"Yes…" Jay trailed off, turning to face Bobby again, her face reflecting her confusion. "Bobby, what are you doing here?"

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes trailing between her and Jack, shifting back and forward. "He's your Jack." He said quietly, turning to face his friend. "You broke her heart."

Jay swallowed, glancing between the two men and then averting her eyes to meet Sue's, noting the confusion in her features. "He's not _my_ Jack." She hurried to explain. "He's _your_ Jack; obviously since…he married you…he was never my Jack…"

"I broke your heart?" Jack asked quietly and Jay sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And thanks a lot, Bobby." She sighed. "Obviously, it _is_ a small world after all." She turned to face Jack and Sue. "I met Bobby three months ago on Independence Day."

Jack raised his hand, stopping her mid sentence. "You didn't tell me about it. I asked you how you spent your day and you said you just traveled around and did nothing special."

"Oh…nothing special, ha?" Bobby faked insult and watched with amusement when she stomped her foot.

"What was I supposed to say? I literally ran into a guy and spent the night at his place?"

"You did what?" Jack's protective mode went into immediate action, but Jay deflected it with ease.

"Lay off, big brother, it seems I can't even do a rebound right…nothing happened."

"Yet…" Bobby winked at them.

"Exactly how do you two know each other?" She directed them with her best glare, noting that a few other people gathered around the small circle that they formed.

"We've been best mates since Quantico." Bobby said quietly, watching as understanding slowly sank in.

Jay smiled a little. "How stupid can we possibly be?"

"It's all Jack's fault." Bobby summarized. "He should have introduced us sooner."

"Yes, why haven't you introduced your two best friends to each other?"

Jack waved his finger at them. "You really are a match, ganging up on me already…"

"Hold on for a moment." Tara waved her hands in the air. "Hi, I'm Tara." She introduced herself before turning to Bobby. "So back on the fourth when you missed the fireworks…"

"I didn't miss the fireworks, Sheila." He grinned cheekily, satisfied when Jay's flush turned a darker shade of red.

"I really need to change clothes." She mumbled, excusing herself to the ladies' room.

The team shared amused looks before slowly heading to get some food; they took the happy bride with them, leaving the best friends to stare at each other.

"Is it strange for you?" Jack was the first one to break the silence.

"It might take a while to get used to." Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "I guess there is still a lot we need to learn about each other…me and Juliet."

"Don't do it, she hates the name."

Bobby grinned. "Really?"

Jack chuckled in reply. "Is she the one you told me about last night?" Bobby nodded his head, smiling when he caught her eyes as she walked out of the ladies' room with a pair of black pants and a silk shirt. "Take good care of her…" He tried to warn, smiling when his friend grinned.

"I will, Spark…but I think we still have a long way ahead of us."

* * *

He noticed her slowly getting tired. They had a light lunch and made small talk, both realizing that this wasn't the time for the deep conversation they needed to have. They even shared a dance and managed to impress with their moves, but he noticed that she was tired and offered her to leave a little early. Jay agreed and followed him to his apartment with her rental car. By the time they got there Bobby thought she was looking much worse and it looked like she was developing a fever.

He made her some hot tea and practically threw her on his bed, ordering her to take the medications she brought with her and get some sleep. She merely nodded her head and he waited for her to change her clothes before sitting beside her on the bed and keeping an eye until she fell asleep.

Now, he considered just letting her sleep until morning. She seemed peaceful and content and he was reluctant to wake her up. Sitting beside her on the bed, he placed a gentle hand on her forehead, relieved when he felt that she had no fever. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, wincing as she swallowed. "I'm so sorry." She whispered and he shook his head, smiling and moving to lie on his side beside her.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked.

"I'm ruining our date." She whined. "It's not fair. I wanted to look good in my dress and got wine all over it and I wanted to spend a nice weekend with you and now look at me."

"Its fine, I like taking care of you. Should I cancel your hotel reservations, cause you're not going anywhere until you feel better." She flushed a little and averted her eyes. "Jay?"

"I just…I wasn't sure what to do so I didn't make any reservations; I thought I could stay on your couch. Only on the way here, I realized that it might send you mixed signals." She sighed.

"You know, I wasn't going to sleep with you today." He said softly, amused when she frowned at him.

"No? And what if I seduce you?"

"I would resist." He winked, turning serious. "I know I already told you that, but it seemed important to say it again. I'm glad nothing happened between us that night…it would have been amazing but then I wouldn't get the chance to know you better."

"I'm glad we got this chance." She smiled. "I agreed to take the Maryland contract, I still have a few things to wrap up in New York, but I think I could move in a month or so."

Bobby's smile broadened. "This is great, Jay. It's a great opportunity."

She grinned, etching closer to him on the bed. "Just that?" She teased, moving a finger to poke at his chest. "You're not at all happy that I'll be a little closer?"

He wrapped his arms around her, surprised by the sigh that escaped his lips, he wasn't even aware of his desire to hold her in his arms and was relieved when she cuddled in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm very happy and you know it…" He chuckled. "Didn't I lobby for Maryland?"

She laughed. "Speaking of work, how is it possible that we had no idea about Jack?"

"Because we talked about ourselves, I can't talk much about work anyway and I enjoyed hearing about your advertising projects and just talking about anything and nothing so…it just never came up."

"I even mentioned his name once." She raised her eyes, smiling. "But I guess it's a fairly common name."

"Do you want to eat something?" He trailed his fingers in her hair. "I made some salad and pasta, simple things."

"Let me grab a shower first." She said, stretching when he slowly got up and helped her to sit. She stopped him before he left the room. "Bobby…is it really okay? Me staying here tonight?"

He smiled, handing her a towel and bending his head to touch her lips with his. The contact was short but it still sent butterflies to her stomach, he placed another kiss on her cheek, his breath tickling her as he spoke. "More than okay."

* * *

She watched her reflection in the mirror, critically straightening her silk nightgown. She knew he was waiting for her, but he wouldn't expect her to show up…like this. They just returned from a romantic walk by the lake and a bottle of champagne with some appetizers waited for them in their small cabin. She excused herself for a moment and he poured the champagne and told her that he would wait for her on the porch.

Sue moved her hands along her gown, her body tensing as she imagined him touching her. Biting her lips, she opened the bathroom door, heading outside with nothing but her white gown. Pausing at the entrance, she took a moment to observe him. He removed his jacket and tie and had the sleeves folded, he also removed his shoes and she was mesmerized when his fingers curled around the glass of champagne.

A wave of sudden awareness washed over her, its intensity threatening to drown her. He was her husband, she was his wife, and that sudden awareness aroused her so much it shocked her, sizzling fire burning through her veins.

He knew she was standing behind him, hearing her quiet steps as she slowly advanced towards him. He swallowed, his fingers curling around his glass, tempted to feel the burn of the drink in his throat, wondering if it could help him restrain his desire for her.

Jack moaned softly, feeling her drawing closer, her scent engulfing his senses. He slowly turned to face her, his breath catching at the sight of her in her white satin, her hair cascading on her shoulders. He placed the glass on the table, reaching a hand to stroke her shoulder, trembling fingers traveling lower to the swell of her breast, stopping to caress before lowering his lips to hers.

She tilted her head upwards, matching his delicate movements as he cupped her face with his palms, his mouth warm and demanding against hers. He bit her lower lip with his teeth, sending waves of anticipation that cursed through her body, settling in her womb as her anticipation rose higher. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, surrendering to his demands and making some of her own, their bodies seeking further contract.

He picked her up, nearly loosing his balance as they both started to giggle, the tension disappearing, allowing compassion and desire to take control. He lay beside her on the bed, allowing her wandering hands to slowly open the buttons of his shirt, enjoying her attention. The world slowly disappeared as she focused on him only, on them…while they loved each other.

* * *

"So…" Bobby chewed the pasta, his expression thoughtful. "Juliet, you say…"

Jay groaned loudly, reaching out for her tea. "There is no possible way you could…forget that Jack called me that, right?"

"It's a beautiful name." He grinned. "And I don't think I'll forget."

"Is there anything I can _give_ you in exchange for you forgetting my annoying birth name?" She batted her eyelashes at him, leaning closer to him on the sofa.

He chuckled. "I might be persuaded to temporary forget…"

"Temporary?" She laughed, raising her eyebrow at him. "Not good enough, Bobby."

"Did you like the food?" He changed the subject, taking their plates and heading for the kitchen.

"It was good, considering I lost the ability to taste." She grinned when he chuckled.

"Now I understand why you used so much salt."

She reached for a tissue, knowing that after her sore throat came the running nose and the splitting headache. "I'm sorry I ruined your plans."

"You apologize too much." He returned from the kitchen with a new tea. "Mixed with honey, it should help your throat." He sat beside her, enveloping them both with a blanket. "For your information, I did plan for us to eat here although I wanted things to be a little fancier. After you told me you were sick, I figured you wouldn't appreciate fancy so I settled for simple things." He smiled, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Now will you stop apologizing?"

She pursed her lips, her eyes twinkling. "I can try."

"Juliet…" The name rolled easily from his lips.

"Alright…alright…" She rolled her eyes. "Now what are we doing?"

"We can watch a movie." Bobby offered. "Or we can give you the drowsing medications and put you to back to bed."

"A movie you picked?" She made a show of considering her options, tapping her lips with her finger. Bobby smiled a little, tempting to take hold of her finger and slowly kiss the tender flesh. He closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. "Am I in for a three-hour marathon of Rambo or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "You have to take your chances with this one, Jay. Movie or bed?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and he threw a pillow on her. "Hey, I'm sick!" Jay faked an unsuccessful cough for good measure. "Alright, a movie, but I might just fall asleep in the middle."

He pulled her closer, their knees touching under the woolen blanket, his arm enveloping her. "I'll keep you awake and warm, how's that?"

"Sounds good." She cuddled closer, her head resting on his shoulder. She laughed when the opening credits showed up. "Ice Age Two?"

"Well, we never saw the ending." He chuckled. "If my memory serves me right, we were…occupied."

She smiled a little. "I think it was well worth it…missing the ending of the movie."

Bobby nodded his head, tilting hers so that their lips almost touched. "So…considering the fact that we already saw the beginning of the movie…" He trailed his fingers along her forearm, her skin warm against them.

"I'm sick…" She breathed, a shiver running down her spine. "You might catch something."

His eyes were very dark and very serious, just a hint of mischief that she picked up beneath layers of something she couldn't place and wasn't sure she wanted to just yet. "The way I see it, Jack and Sue got themselves a week off while I have lots of vacation days I never used…that way, I can spend more time with you…"

"Oh, I can see it already, both of us consuming industrial amounts of Advil and tissue paper…such a romantic scene…"

He captured her lips with his, relief spreading in his veins when she responded immediately, welcoming the pressure of his lips, tangling her hand in his hair. He deepened the kiss, his body responding to her closeness, to the way she felt beside him, reacting to her wonderful taste, knowing that he was already growing addicted.

She arched closer, practically straddling him, the blanket falling to the floor. Surrendering to a wave of delicious sensation, she wondered if he was really such a good kisser or was it simply the electrifying attraction that seemed to pull them together. His hands sneaked under her T-shirt and the slow caresses slowly halted their heated exploration.

Jay leaned her forehead against his, sighing softly. "Bobby…when I'm well enough…"

"We won't stop." He breathed, moving his head so that he could see the small smile that traced her lips. "But for now…it's a start…" He frowned a little before sneezing loudly.

Jay giggled, kissing his lips and handing him a tissue. "It's a start of something alright…"

Bell ~2006

* * *

 _A 3 chapter continuation will be posted soon!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi,_

 _While the next 3 chapters will be much more dramatic and action packed, I do have here Bobby / Jay and Jack / Sue returning - so I decided to keep it under the same story and not split it up._

 _Happy New Year!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Nothing is as burdensome as a secret…**

The colorful balls jumped joyfully at the center of the screen, grinning at her without teeth. She rewrote the program and the balls made two jumps before moving slowly to the side of the screen and piling up. A little more adjusting and they should look like smiling M&M's. She pursed her lips and yawned, removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes. It was probably time to head to bed. For the second time that week, she waited too long for him.

She saved the program and turned off her laptop, placing it on the coffee table. She headed for her bedroom and slipped off the silk negligee. There was no point in seduction when no one was there to enjoy it. Settling for an old, grandmotherly, T-shirt she dove under the covers.

She wasn't sure how long she slept before the knocking on her door woke her up. A little disoriented, she headed towards it, opening it slowly after peeking through the peephole. She was more then a little shocked when he tumbled inside, nearly collapsing on one of the chairs. The sight of his bloody lip and bruised cheek made her nauseous and yet she kneeled beside him as he leaned backwards in the chair.

"Bobby?"

"I'm fine, Jay." His tone of voice was resigned and she fought the feeling of insult that rose inside of her. If he didn't want to talk, why did he show up in the middle of the night?

"You're bleeding." She replied. "Do you want me to call someone? Does Jack know?"

He visibly tensed, catching her hand as she moved towards the phone. "I had a meeting with a snitch and it went a little sour, that's all. There's no need to wake Jack and Sue over this, I'll tell them in the morning."

Jay looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 4 AM."

"So?" Bobby snapped. "You know my working hours aren't exactly routine!"

She quenched her angry reply before it could surface. "I'll get you some wet towels."

"Juliet." He called after her, sighing when she didn't reply. He handled it the wrong way. His hands were tied and he couldn't find any way out.

Jay heard his quiet call and promptly ignored it. She always got fluttering in her stomach when he called her by her full name. He called her like that the first time they made love and ever since then, every time he called her by her full name she would remember that wonderful night and turn into a melting puddle. He realized it fast enough and would skillfully use it against her when they were in public or when he wanted to persuade her to do something.

But not this time, she decided quietly. He had been acting strangely for more then two weeks now and she was unhappy with his bursts of anger. She knew he couldn't tell her much about his job but he seemed detached from her in other areas too. She gave him the wet towels and didn't even offer her assistance, choosing to go back to sleep. "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." She said quietly, leaving him staring after her.

He wanted to shout out that he needed her and badly but the last couple of hours surfaced in his mind and he held his tongue, swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth and heading towards the bathroom. He cleaned the blood from his lips and winced as he placed the cold cloth against his swelling cheek. The lip should be fine in the morning but he needed to figure out a way to hide the bruising on his cheek. He eyed the tube of makeup with narrowed eyes before washing his face one more time and heading towards the bedroom.

Bobby sighed when he realized she was already asleep, safely cocooned under the heavy covers. He heard drops of rain starting to fall and cuddled closer to her, covering himself with a woolen blanket. Lying on his side, he reached out for her rich hair, tangling his hands in the soft curls. He noticed the silk negligee and groaned quietly. It has been a long time since they were together and as a new, in love, couple it was unacceptable.

They would celebrate their three-month anniversary in a few days, three months since they reunited at Jack and Sue's wedding. He moved his hand away from her hair, traveling lower, sneaking beneath the blanket. He sought the warmth of her body, his hand sneaking under her shirt and caressing the smooth skin. She moaned, the hoarse sound sending waves of arousal through him. He continued his caresses and she arched closer, another sigh escaping her lips. "Shhh…" He whispered to her ear. "Sleep, Jay…I love you." Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes, surrendering to sleep.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Jack's shout echoed through the bullpen and efficiently gathered everyone's attention; even Levi raised his head before placing it under his paws as Jack continued his tirade. "Well, you tell them to keep looking! We did not waste three weeks on this case just so it could go down the drain because C.S.I couldn't find enough evidence!" There was a pause in which Jack's features turned more and more livid. "Then get someone who can!" He hissed loudly, slamming the phone.

The silence was too loud as they all waited for an explanation. Sue was the first one who dared to approach the subject, knowing that although her husband was sometimes hot tempered, he rarely lashed out at an innocent person. "Jack?" She prompted gently.

"We don't have enough evidence to get Morino."

The bullpen erupted with cries of protest, but Myles's was the loudest. "We cleaned that place with a tooth brush, we know he was there, they didn't find anything?"

"Nothing, they say the scene might have been fictional or corrupted." Jack sat down in his chair, supporting his head with his hands.

Once again, Myles' baritone voice overcame the chorus of protests. "Corrupted?!"

Jack shook his hand. "Crash, lets go have a look at the warehouse again, maybe we can find something we overlooked."

"You think?" Bobby creased his brow. "After two weeks?"

"We can't let him get away!" Jack exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the time to do it." Dimitrius spoke quietly. "We've just been assigned to a new case." He waved the groans away with his hands and gave Tara the first details. "Arms trade."

They discussed the case until lunch came, agreeing to head out to the streets afterwards. Jack and Sue caught up with him as he waited for the elevator. "Bobby, would you like to join us for lunch?" Sue offered, leaning against Jack's chest as he hugged her.

The Aussie grinned at her. "No thanks, Sheila, I've got my own lady to surprise with lunch today."

Jack and Sue nodded with understanding and they parted ways outside the Hoover building. He and Jay planned to eat lunch together after her meeting with a client and he knew that although they hadn't discussed it yesterday, odds were that she would eat lunch there, just because she loved the little café. He paused for a moment before taking a few steps back and entering a flower shop. It was best to be prepared.

He walked ten more minutes before he entered the coffee shop, spotting her immediately as she sat beside the window, engrossed in her notes. He approached her slowly, the bouquet of red roses in front of his face. "Special delivery for Miss Morgan."

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "Tell Bobby Manning he's gonna have to do better then that."

He lowered the flowers and smiled sadly, a sense of déjà vu overpowering him. "I'm sorry for last night; I didn't mean to snap at you." He paused. "I had a rough two weeks but now…I think I'm okay." Jay took the flowers and he sat down in front of her. "Have you eaten already?"

"Well, you are late." She chuckled, signaling the waitress to come over to take another order. Bobby ordered something with meat and they lapsed into silence. Jay took a look at his cheek. "Is that makeup on your cheek?"

Bobby stared at her for a moment. "Look, what I did last night…it was my own mistake, I don't want to drag Jack into it, there's no use. Besides, everything is over now…Jack doesn't have to know everything."

"Okay." She dropped the subject and he immediately asked her about her meeting. She showed him some of her ideas while he ate and he laughed at the jumping M&M's, suddenly craving some chocolate. "I know you can't tell me much about your work and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure I want to know everything but…well, I could see you had something on your mind lately…is it over now?" She returned the conversation backwards, watching as he bit his lips nervously. She really wanted to kiss his cares away.

"It's better now, that's for sure."

She pursed her lips and he marveled at the glint in her eyes. "Does it mean we'll have some time for ourselves?" He nodded his head. "Alone time, perhaps?" She elaborated further. "I did buy some new things from 'Victoria's secret'…"

"Check please!" He immediately raised his hand and signed to the waitress, grinning when she started to giggle.

* * *

They decided to have some sandwiches for lunch, but Sue was surprised when Jack ordered them to go and practically hurled her back to the car. She giggled when he quickly pulled out of the parking place. "Jack, where are we going?"

He waited until he stopped at a traffic light before turning his head to face her. "In the last couple of weeks we barely had time for ourselves." She nodded her head, smiling when he shook his head with frustration and continued driving. The next stop at a traffic light was five minutes later. "I thought we could have a private lunch since we're heading to the streets afterwards and we might be home late. Alright, I'm driving…" The last remark was meant for the driver behind him who started honking.

They had a stream of green lights and made it back to their apartment in no time. When they entered inside, he asked her to wait in the living room while he set out the table. When he came to get her a few minutes afterwards she found that he set an intimate lunch with flowers and candles. They sat to eat, discussing anything but their recent case. When they finished their sandwiches, Jack pulled out the last piece of chocolate cake from the refrigerator and they shared it.

Sue grinned because he grinned and she recognized the glint in his eyes, one that promised an adventure. "What are you up to?" She asked, chucking at his hurt expression.

He moved towards her, helping her to her feet and leading her to their living room. "What makes you think I am up to something?" He asked innocently, his fingers slowly climbing up her spine.

She shivered and his grin widened. "You have that glint in your eyes."

"A glint?" His mouth was close to hers, his breathe tickling her. The delicious brown in his eyes turned darker when she licked her lips with anticipation. "I don't have a glint." He breathed, pulling her closer to him, her curves fitting his body as he pressed them closer. "How long do we have before we're meeting Howie?"

Sue looked at her watch. "An hour and a half."

"Plenty of time." His lips finally met hers and she responded immediately, tangling her fingers in his thick hair while he slowly moved them towards the sofa, his hands busy with the tiny buttons on her shirt. She wasn't too far behind, already attempting to remove his shirt from his shoulders, groaning when he refused to stop touching her. Distracting him, she placed a kiss just below his ear lobe. "Jack?"

"Hmmm…"

"You planned this, didn't you? That's why you asked Lucy to keep an eye on Levi…"

It took a few minutes of kissing before he managed to answer her question. **Yes**. He signed to her hand, wondering why he couldn't plan it so that she would wear a skirt to work instead of those hard to remove pants. She giggled and pulled him back to a kiss, passionate and consuming.

His lips left hers and traveled lower to her neck, nibbling and tasting before making the journey to her lips once more, her taste addictive. His hands left her rebellious shirt and cupped her face, deepening the kiss, his body aching to feel her. One of her legs wrapped around his waist and he whispered her name as he moved lower in his explorations, hearing his own name echoing in the room.

She moved her hands down his chest, amazed the simple touch could make him shudder. His skin was feverish under her touch and the heat consumed her, desperately craving more. She moved to his belt as she restlessly sought more contact, her lips finding his and exploring hungrily.

He groaned when he realized that her clothing removal skills were obviously better then his, finding himself with nothing on but his boxer shorts. She giggled. "Come on now, Hudson, the clock is ticking." She teased, taking advantage at his shocked situation and somehow escaping from his arms and heading towards the bedroom. "Are you going to join me?"

He laughed, it seems like lunch was turning out to be his favorite meal of the day.

* * *

They took her car to his apartment and he made her drop him off in front of the apartment building, giving him some time to create a romantic atmosphere while she looked for a parking space. "I hate your street." She came flying through the door. "I always have to make at least…" He enveloped his arms around her, half picking her up off the floor, his mouth finding hers and immediately taking possession, heightening their senses.

Jay deepened the kiss; the heat from his body enveloping her as he slowly unbuttoned her coat and it fell to the floor. Bobby sought further contact, exploring her mouth while his fingers were busy with her shirt, slowly removing it and pulling her towards his bedroom. She smiled when she saw his room. The blinds were shut and the drops of rain hit them gently. A lone candle stood in the corner, providing a sensual lighting as the flame flickered.

Bobby took his time with removing their clothes, chuckling at her enthusiastic willingness to help. He missed her touch in the past two weeks but still couldn't bring himself to touch her while he felt so morally corrupted. He knew what he did was wrong, knew that fear drove his actions, knew that his past would raise its ugly head over and over again and he didn't want to hide it from her…so he kept his distance; emotionally and physically.

Her lips on his throat brought him back with a delighted moan, she knew exactly where she was going, effectively shutting down his mind as her lips scorched a trail of fire from his shoulder (how on earth did he lose his shirt?) to his ear, nibbling on the ear lobe. "Should I leave a mark?" she whispered, her voice husky.

He wanted to say no but nothing articulate came out and he groaned when her sweet lips moved lower to his chest, continuing on her constant quest to drive him insane. "Maybe I'll leave a mark in a place you don't need makeup to hide it…" He chuckled and she raised her eyes to meet his. "Ah…there is still some blood left in your brain…" She squealed when he flipped them over, her body aching to feel his as he stretched above her.

"Maybe I could leave some marks of my own." He teased. "After all, you don't have any meetings with clients in the next couple of days." Jay gasped as his lips trailed down her neck and his hands trailed even lower. He nibbled on a spot and she arched towards him, a sigh escaping her lips.

He traveled higher to her ear and then bit gently before lifting his gaze and looking at her, slowly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. She opened passion filled eyes and gazed at him with a smile. "I am sorry for the past two weeks, I promise to never shut you out like that again."

"You know that I'm always here if you want to talk, even if you can't tell me everything." She paused. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too…I haven't said it enough in the past two weeks." He kissed her lips gently, deepening the kiss, leisurely exploring her mouth. She met him with equal ardor, desiring the sweet contact that seemed to be missing in the previous two weeks. Her stomach fluttered when they both slowly undressed each other, anticipation rising in her womb as all thoughts slowly disappeared.

His entire essence focused on the moment, registering every beat, every sigh, every move that caused her pleasure. They were a perfect match from the start and yet every time they loved each other he learned more. He sighed into her neck, their bodies still feverish, their breathing still labored. They were beautiful, what they had was beautiful, even when they wanted nothing but a passing release. He raised his head and smiled fondly, leaning down for a kiss. "You're gorgeous…I love you."

Jay allowed herself the luxury of dozing off in his apartment, surrounded by his scent. She smiled into the pillow, trying hard to quench the girly giggle that was about to surface, she was unbelievably happy and now that he was gone, she realized that she missed his touch. "For heavens sake…" She groaned. "He just left an hour ago, get a life and you can jump on him when he gets home." A sly grin appeared on her lips, Oh she would jump on him…with her new, very seductive, black negligee that came with a very seductive thong and matching stocking and garter belt.

She felt her cheeks flushing as she imagined his reaction, her hands moving to caress her stomach as more fluttering started. She never intentionally tried to seduce him and the thought of what might happen caused her to squeal into the pillow, laughter bursting from inside of her. She sighed before getting up from his bed and heading towards the shower, turning the cold water on.

* * *

They planned to spend the night in her apartment and although it was a good hour drive from the Hoover building and his apartment, he still didn't mind driving to see her. They divided the nights between them so that Bobby wouldn't have to drive far all the time. Bobby already considered that they should think about moving in together, considering the fact they rarely slept alone but he thought it might be too early to suggest it and he gladly endured the driving.

Freshly showered, he skipped down the stairs and headed towards his car, pausing when he saw the man who leaned against it. Narrowing his eyes, he made a point of showing that he carried a gun and the man merely chuckled at the sight of him. Bobby touched his still throbbing cheek. "I thought our business was finished."

The man shrugged his shoulders and Bobby tensed as he felt a presence behind him. Two men grabbed him from behind. "Let's go for a little ride, agent Manning." He struggled when they pushed towards a large limousine but they overpowered him and the car slowly merged with the evening traffic.

Bobby stared at the man who sat in front of him and then at the two men who sat beside him, there was no way he could get out of there. He pursed his lips. "What do you want?"

John Morino smiled. "You did a fine job, Manning, you really did. I'm almost regretting I gave you that little…demonstration last night." He paused for a moment. "I have a friend who needs some help…"

"Like hell! We had a deal." Bobby spat.

Morino nodded his head. "That's right…and now we're making a new deal. Do what I say and that little artist of yours gets to live a little longer."

It took a moment before Bobby understood what he meant. He snorted. "I was going to break up with her anyway."

"Oh yeah?" He tossed a brown envelope into Bobby's lap.

Bobby opened the envelope and gaped at the pictures that were inside, fighting the bile that rose in his throat. He chuckled as he scanned the pictures. "Just some harmless fun while I can still have it."

Morino grinned. "Not from the sounds of it."

Bobby lowered his gaze to the photos again, clenching his jaws to keep from cursing loudly. The picture made the entire scene look dirty and the thought that someone heard them was even more sickening. One of the men beside him whistled softly: "My, my she's quite a looker isn't she…seems pretty wanton with her head thrown backwards like that…"

"You son of a…" Bobby lunged forward, halting any movements when he stared down the barrel of a gun.

"Here's the deal." Morino spoke. "I have a friend who sells weapons, you make sure no one will find him dealing and you can keep your little fun…" His lips curled into a smile. "If he gets caught, I will make sure you can see her when she dies." The limousine screeched into a halt and he was pulled outside, stumbling on the sidewalk before regaining his balance, watching as it drove away, the brown envelope still clutched in his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Jay took another look at the clock that was above the kitchen counter. She long ago lost her appetite and placed the food in the refrigerator. He was supposed to show up an hour ago. She phoned him twice and reached his voice mail after a few rings. She shifted on the couch, the black negligee hugged her curves, but the thong was going to take some adjusting. She sighed, moving towards her bedroom, intent on changing her clothes.

Knocking on her door startled her and she quickly put on a robe before opening the door "Bobby, I've been worried si…" The sight of the two foreign men startled her and she moved to close the door, gasping when one of them pushed her inside. Her legs feeling like rubber, she stumbled, crying out as she tumbled to the floor.

"Miss Morgan, isn't it?" She nodded dumbly, watching as the other man closed the door behind him, locking it with the key. She averted her eyes to the taller man, registering the gun that was strapped to his waist. Panic seized her, liquid and boiling hot as it traveled from her mind to her heart, her heartbeat accelerating.

"What do you want?" She shook like a leaf, aware of her state of undress and the way the bulky man leered at her, as if he could see her body with some x-ray vision. Tears of fear sprang to her eyes as his gaze traveled up her legs.

"Now, now…" The taller man handed her a handkerchief. "There is no need to be afraid of us; we're just taking care of our business."

She desperately sought courage and was highly disappointed when she couldn't find any. In the movies, the actors always asked the right questions, always had the perfect way out, they never had their throat so dry that they couldn't speak. Her head was pounding and from a distance, she felt someone shaking her, realizing that the pounding was in fact someone knocking on her door. "Open the door." Shaking her head, she watched the two men backing away, standing in a way that they could not be seen from the door.

She stumbled twice before she reached the door and her hands shook so much that it took her longer then usual to open the locks Bobby installed himself. Opening the door slowly, she stared at him, words failing her at his sight. His face was pale and his eyes were brimming with red, dark and serious. Suddenly realizing that things just might be a little more complicated then she understood, she pushed him from the door. When he barely moved an inch, she pushed harder. "Go away…"

Bobby frowned at her, startled when she gave a shout of surprise and someone pulled her inside. He rushed after her, the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh imprinting itself in his mind. The scene in front of him almost brought him to his knees, Jay stood in front of him, Morino holding her captive, his gun pressed to her temple, a heavy bruise slowly forming on her cheek.

The gun he held in his arms felt heavy as he lowered it to the floor, kicking it away from him. Disarmed, mentally and physically, he willed his voice not to break. "Don't hurt her."

Morino shook his head. "That wasn't part of our deal, Manning. Buying a ticket for your girlfriend on the first plane to New York won't do." He chuckled at the surprise in Bobby's eyes. "It doesn't matter that you paid for it in cash, you just forgot that I have friends every where."

"A plane ticket? What's going on, Bobby?" She hated the tremor in her voice, hated the hands that held her so tightly, sickeningly warm against the silk she wore.

"There will be time for questions later." The other bulky man tied her hands together in a painful twist, gagging her mouth with a cloth. Bobby looked at her but his eyes couldn't bear to see her horrified ones.

"At least let her wear some clothes." He tried to buy some time, a cry of rage surfacing when the bulky man picked her up and threw her like a potato sack on his shoulder. He winced at her muffled cry of pain.

Morino grinned at her, lifting her head a little with his finger. "We won't travel long and then you will have plenty of time to question your lover. I'm sure he'll be more then happy to answer your questions, after all…nothing is as burdensome as a secret." He turned to Bobby. "One wrong move and I see to it that she will make it down the stairs faster then you would have liked, got it?"

Numb, Bobby nodded his head, the gun in his back propelling him to move forward, Jay's horrified eyes haunting him as they went down the stairs.

* * *

While they covered his eyes for the duration of the ride, Bobby was quite sure they were headed towards down town D.C. He thought they headed that way when they left Jay's building and now when they stopped every other minute he was even surer that they were down town, probably standing in a traffic light every few minutes.

The limousine took another turn to the left and then slowly stopped. Beside him, he felt Jay tensing again and he inched closer, wanting to somehow reassure her that things would be alright. The doors opened and someone pulled him outside, he heard more doors opening and then someone lifted the blindfold and he was forced down the stairs and inside a completely darkened room. One of the men untied the ropes that tied his hands and immediately pushed Jay inside. Bobby hurried to catch her and the door closed, leaving them in complete darkness. "Jay?" He whispered. She whimpered and he moved his hands to her face, gently removing her gag and the scarf that was wrapped around her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Not…really." He felt her turning her head. "It's dark."

"We're inside a basement I think." He moved to her hands, slowly untying the ropes. She clutched his hand in hers and he squeezed, lacing their fingers together.

"We're going to be fine." He whispered.

"Bobby, what's going on?" She asked, the darkness around her suffocating.

"Jay, I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner." His voice shook and pulled his hand away, burying his face in them, blocking the darkened world that surrounded them.

Tentative fingers touched his hands, slowly prying them away from his face. Her breath was hot against his cheek. "What's wrong?" The small voice tugged his heart, so different then the voice of the woman he knew.

He took a deep breath, fighting against the burning in his eyes. "I have a gambling problem." He confessed quietly, recognizing her sharp intake of breath and the way her hands slacked in his.

"Those…those people…you owe them money? That's why you came all beaten up last night?"

"Yes and no." He whispered. "I was clean for nine straight years until last year when I lost control in the middle of a case." He paused for a moment, squeezing her hands. "We were trying to bring down John Morino and I was supposed to enter his poker game. Somehow, I lost control and ended up maxing three of my credit cards and using bureau money to play some more." She remained silent and he continued. "Jack pulled me out and helped me throughout the following months." She moved one of her hands from his and then returned it to his hand, warm moisture clinging to her fingers. "Please don't cry…"

"Did you gamble in the last two weeks?" Her voice sounded hesitant and he squeezed her hands again.

"No…I didn't. I go to meetings every two weeks; I even started to sponsor this guy…" He trailed off. "The thing is that…somehow, Morino and his men figured out I was a federal agent. One of his men recognized me when we busted them three weeks ago and they looked into my accounts and figured it out. They came with papers and…pictures and they…" He shook his head, remembering the event that changed his life clearly, as it just happened.

They caught him before he headed off to meet her, cornering him outside his car, his quiet street providing enough privacy. He played the game of indifference but the threats were clear. He would help them and they would not reveal the truth about his past. He would help them and they would keep away from Jack.

He promptly refused, ignoring them and heading towards his car. The first picture was left at his doorstep the next morning. Jack and Sue were eating dinner together in one of the team's favorite coffee shops. He threw the picture to the garbage can, the next one featured the same couple again and he received an insight into his friends' actions after that dinner in the café; Jack and Sue shared an intimate moment outside the restaurant. He stared at the picture for hours before tossing it as well. When Jack came in the next morning and complained about the huge scratch someone left on his car, his heart started to beat funny and when the last picture arrived, the mangled face of Sue staring at him with hollow eyes he could have sworn he had a heart attack.

"They sent it to my e-mail at work and if I didn't know for sure that she was sitting in front of me I could have sworn it was real…" His voice was low, the burning in his eyes and throat intensifying. "I did it, Jay, I corrupted the crime scene, I removed the evidence…I'm the reason why we can't convict Morino."

"Why didn't you tell someone? Anyone?" Her voice broke. "Oh…Bobby, what did you do? You can go to jail for that…"

"I know…" He closed his eyes again. "I thought it was all over today and then…then he threatened you…he bugged my bedroom and took photos…"

"Today?" Her voice was unnaturally high. "They have pictures of us…" She couldn't continue, words failing her as the chill consumed her body. Her teeth started to chatter.

"I am so sorry…" He whispered, not knowing if she would appreciate any attempt to touch her.

The feeling of humiliation managed to overcome all the others. Knowing that someone took pictures of them together made her sick. When they were together she thought it was beautiful that they were able to express their love to each other but now she felt dirty and betrayed. She clutched the silk robe to her body, breaking the contact between them and enveloping her arms around herself.

The total darkness assisted them in building firm walls: his wall of shame, her wall of betrayal and above all, fear was the last layer that assisted in driving them apart. She couldn't believe he hid so much from her, from his friends. Did he really think he could hurl her to a plane and that she would willingly go? A sob escaped her lips.

Misreading her reaction, he tried to assure her, presenting inner strength he no longer possessed. He reached out for her, his hand encountering the soft material of her stockings. "I won't let them hurt you." He whispered.

Jay fought the tremors that shot through her spine, her earlier fantasy replaying in her mind, taunting her with erotic pictures of him removing the material with his teeth. She gasped softly. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered and was somewhat relieved when the warmth from his hand disappeared and she remained alone behind the wall of darkness.

He remained quiet, the darkness toying with his mind as his synapses captured colors and shapes that didn't exist. The colors turned into pictures that taunted him, Jay's tears breaking his heart, her cries for help echoing in his ears, as he remained in his place unable to help her.

"I called Jack." Her voice startled him, now stronger and steadier. "When you didn't answer your phone, I called him…"

* * *

He wasn't sure how long they sat there in the darkness. Jay didn't utter a sound and he had no words to offer her. He wondered if he was observing the end…the end of them as a couple. Assuming they somehow made it outside, would she stay with him? He knew his mistake was a fatal one, the type of mistake one is bound to pay for no matter what…but loosing her might be too much.

He wondered if he would loose his friends as well, the men and women he could trust with his life in their hands. Would they understand that he was tangled too deep to get out? Would Jack understand that he was trying to protect him? He shook his head to the suffocating darkness. Jack would be furious; he would probably punch him for his stupidity.

He heard Jay shifting beside him, her teeth had been chattering for a while now. The sudden feeling of her hand on his thigh startled him and he jumped. "Sorry…" She whispered.

"S'okay." He replied immediately. "Are you cold?"

"Y…yes."

Somehow, he managed to pull her into his arms, her back leaning against his chest, his hands stroking her arms firmly, the silk cool against them. "Would you have told me?" She asked quietly. "About your…problem?"

He pondered the question for a moment. "Yes. It's just…it's not an easy thing to broach over a casual dinner…"

"Did Darcy know?"

"Yes…and although she said it didn't mater to her she still kept a close eye on me ever since I told her." He trailed off, biting his lips. "Does it bother you?"

Her reply was instant. "A little." She admitted and he greatly appreciated her honesty. "I believe you when you say that you're clean but when you come to my apartment in the middle of the night all bloodied I need you to tell me what happened, especially if it involves our life." She whispered the last few words as they both heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

Leaping to his feet, he pulled her after him and pushed her behind him, taking a step backwards as the door burst open. "Don't shoot!" He shouted, the bright light allowing him to recognize his friends at the door.

Jack led them inside and they scanned the room before announcing that it was clear. Myles and Dimitrius hurried towards them and Myles handed Jay a blanket before guiding her towards the stairs.

"Let's get you upstairs, you need to get this bruise checked."

Jay swallowed, looking between Bobby and Jack who still hadn't said a word to each other. Jack's jaw was clenched and he stared at Bobby with a calculated look. "I think I need to stay here." She said softly.

Myles led her up the stairs. "They can handle it on their own…"

"You self centered idiot! How could you not tell me about it!" She heard a loud snap and Bobby groaned loudly.

Jay paused. "Did Jack just…"

"The paramedics are waiting." Dimitirus insisted.

"You could have gotten yourself killed, not to mention Jay!"

She couldn't hear anymore when they arrived upstairs and the two men led her outside the house towards the waiting ambulance. The paramedic checked her out before giving her an ice pack and telling her to rest for a few minutes. She smiled when Sue joined her, pulling her into a hug.

"Are you alright? We've been worried sick."

 **Okay.** She signed one of the few things she learned. "They ruined my new set of lingerie." She pouted with a smile, sudden tears springing into her eyes. "I know it wasn't his fault, Sue…but now I feel like he's been keeping so much from me…he can't tell me much about his work and…I don't know…" She stopped talking when Sue pulled her into her arms again, knowing that she couldn't hear her.

"Bobby is a good man." Sue whispered and Jay nodded her head. She knew that. Bobby was a special man. "He made a mistake…one that I'm sure he will not repeat in the future. I know that he loves you."

"I know…I love him too." Jay wiped her tears and moved her head to look at Sue's eyes. "I said that I love him too." **Sorry.**

Sue's grin was infectious. "I kinda figured it out."

They both turned to look when Jack and Bobby came out of the house. Bobby headed towards the ambulance and Jay shook her head at the bruising on his face. "Jack, I can't believe you hit him!" She exclaimed.

"It's nothing, he used his left hand." Bobby grabbed and icepack and handed another one to Jack to place on his fingers, a look of understanding passing between the two men.

"Get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow." Jack's face was serious and Bobby nodded his head. "I'm sending you to a hotel while we scan your apartments for the bugs, they might have some in yours too, Jay." Jay nodded her head. "I'm also placing SOG nearby just in case Morino has more friends around." Jack smiled at Sue and pulled her to his side. "Good night."


	16. Chapter 16

They remained standing outside the ambulance. Bobby winced as he alternatively placed the ice pack on his right and left cheek. He glanced at her. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Jay shook her head. "No, he said I'll be fine, just some bruising." She pulled the blanket closer to her body.

"Then we'd better get going then." He spoke softly, leading her towards the car that waited for them.

She sat beside him but he felt like she was sitting miles away from him. With a sigh, he reached for her hand. She didn't pull back but the coldness of her palm didn't bring him any comfort.

She wasn't sure what to think. She loved him and trusted him but she still felt betrayed. She knew he loved her, probably since the day they met. But in the last two weeks she saw a new, terrifying side of him, the side that kept secrets from her, whether he meant to or not. He was good at keeping secrets, of course, his job demanded discretion, and she did trust him before…before everything that happened that night.

He squeezed her hand and she raised her eyes, realizing that they stopped at the hotel entrance. Before she had a chance to flee from the car, he took hold of her other hand. "I am sorry." He repeated and she knew that the words were hollow to his ears as well. "Tell me what to do to make it better."

"I can't." She was surprised when her voice came out calm and collected. "I need time to think…that's all."

He moved his hand to her cheek and it brought him hope when she didn't flinch away from his touch. "I love you."

She was quiet for a long time. "I know…"

* * *

John Morino was behind bars and considering all the charges and evidence against him it was likely that he would stay there for a while. Jack clenched his jaw and unclenched it, reaching out for a paper clip and slowly untangling the piece of metal. It was clear that Morino didn't play any games. He intended to kill both Jay and Bobby and he wouldn't have shown any mercy. His fingers curled tight around the paper clip and he winced as it pierced through his skin. If Jay hadn't called him…he shook his head, he couldn't bare the thought. Slamming his fist on his desk, he rose from his seat, pacing the empty bullpen.

"Let's go home Jack." Her soft voice startled him and he whirled around to face her.

"I can't go home." He replied. "I keep thinking about it. Sue, how could he be so stupid and not say anything for two weeks?"

"He was trying to protect us." She smiled gently. "He couldn't see that it wasn't the right thing to do."

"Protect us?" She couldn't hear him but she guessed that he shouted from the fury in his eyes.

"How many times have you protected him over the years?"

His shoulders slumped. "I would have killed him if anything would have happened to him and Jay."

Sue smiled gently. "I know, I would have helped you."

He continued his pacing for a few more minutes before facing her again, leaning against his desk. "He could loose everything he worked for…when they find out about his…" He bit his tongue, averting his eyes from hers. It wasn't his secret to share and even though she was his wife, that still didn't give him the right to tell her about Bobby's problem.

"About his gambling problem…" Sue completed the sentence and smiled when he opened and closed his mouth several times. "I didn't mean to read your conversation back then but I was worried because you were worried about him." She trailed off, moving closer to him, relieved when he enveloped his arms around her. "What ever happens, he is still our friend and he's a good man."

"I know…nothing can change that."

"Let's go home; we might actually manage to get some sleep."

He leaned his head closer, pulling her to a gentle kiss. Her tongue met his and she felt his hands clutching at her shirt. The kiss deepened and he smiled into her lips, his hands slowly trailing lines and shapes on her back. "Let's go home."

* * *

She completely lost it in the shower, her tears mingling well with the hot water. She had to lean into the cold tiles, the sobs wrecking her body. She had no idea how long she stood there but the water was cold and Bobby's voice, quiet and worried pulled her out of her breakdown. Wrapped in a large towel, she examined her face in the mirror, the purple bruise angry and painful. She eyed the black lingerie with disgust, her silk robe was torn, and so were her stockings. She felt dirty, those clothes were meant for him alone…no one else.

Finally walking into the small bedroom, she found some sweatpants and sweatshirt with the hotel logo. She smiled at the underwear and comfortable looking socks. She ignored the bra that was neatly folded beside them and hurried to get dressed, her wet hair falling on her shoulders. When she walked out of the bedroom, she found him sitting on the sofa, dressed in clothes similar to hers, his head leaning backwards, his hands covering his face.

"Bobby?" She kneeled beside him, her hand resting on his knee.

He removed his hands from his face, smiling a half a smile at her. His eyes were bright and red and his jaw was clenched hard. When he spoke, his voice was low and shaky. "SOG guys brought us some bagels and doughnuts, there's also juice and coffee, if you want to." He trailed off, his eyes moving towards the window. "It will be morning soon."

"I don't want to eat." She said, pausing for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied immediately, his bright eyes darting away from hers.

"Bobby…" Jay moved her hand to his cheek, forcing him to focus on her. "What ever happens next, we'll get through it."

He wouldn't have thought it possible that the burning in his eyes and throat could intensify but it did and he was having trouble with talking. "W…we? I didn't think…there…was a 'we'…anymore…"

She stood sharply, moving to straddle him on the sofa. "Shut up and listen to me, Bobby Manning." She shook her finger at him. "I will not let you push me away just because you think it's the better thing to do. When we decided three months ago that we were officially together, that meant that we are together even when things turn out to be a little more difficult. And don't you think for a moment that I trust you as blindly as I trusted you two weeks ago or that I won't be looking after you, because I will." She paused to take a breath. "That's what girlfriends do, it's part of the job description, part of loving you…whether you like it or not. Who would I worry about other then you? Just like you insist on calling to make sure I made it home, I will call to make sure you're going to your meetings…" She trailed off when she noticed his tears, overflowing his eyes as he blinked furiously. "Oh, Bobby…" She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, his sobs terrifying her because she had no idea what she could say to make it better.

"I could have lost you today." He whispered, tangling one of his hands in her hair and holding on tight.

"I'm alright." She whispered, moving away a little so that she could look at him. His tears stopped and she quickly removed any trace of them with her thumb, smiling at him.

Bobby shook his head, gently tracing the heavy bruise on her cheek. "They hurt you and the way that man looked at you…"

"Those were meant for you." She whispered, her fingers moving to his chest. "I planned a great seduction game."

He smiled gently, his eyes darkening. "I'm sure you did." His other hand at the small of her back, he brought her closer but hesitated, their lips almost touching. He winked at her, finally looking a little like the Bobby from two weeks ago. "I like red better." He teased.

She arched an eyebrow. "I bet you do but since my first seducing act had turned out to be such a failure, I'm not sure if I'll make another attempt."

He trailed his hand up and down her back, creating delicious shivers that climbed up her spine. "You don't need to seduce me, Juliet." Her eyes turned a shade darker and he couldn't hold back his grin. "I love you and I want you all the time. You don't need to dress up for me, the mere sight or thought of you can send me into a whirlwind."

"All the time?" She whispered and he nodded his head, watching as she averted her eyes from his. "Even in the past two weeks when you didn't touch me?"

"Jay…" He pulled her into a hug. "I am such a drongo." He closed his eyes when she sniffed and shook her head. "Yes, I am. I was all worried about you getting hurt while all this time I was the one who caused most of the damage…"

"No, you didn't and I understand…why you acted the way you did. It's just…" She trailed off, burying her face in his shoulder. "It doesn't do well to a woman's confidence when her boyfriend barely touches her."

He moved to kiss her, his lips meeting hers in a searing kiss, his hands cupping her face, his tongue possessing and demanding as his hands trailed to her back again, pulling her closer and arching his body closer to hers. The fluttering in her stomach increased and the sense of anticipation was almost painful, aching for his touch.

Her hands were warm against his chest, somehow managing to sneak inside his sweatshirt and torture him. Her fingernails teased him and he groaned, tearing his lips from hers and moving lower, desire consuming him. Her neck arched backwards when he kissed it, giving him more access, the sound of his name echoing in the quiet room.

He picked her up, groaning when she wrapped her legs around his waist and their lips met again. Somehow, he made it to the bed, pulling her on top of him, groaning as their bodies sought further contact. He gave her control, matching the frantic rhythm she set, his lips not leaving hers as they desperately tried to forget everything that happened that night.

Finally, when they collapsed against each other, he held on tight, removing her hair from her sweaty face before pulling her closer again and kissing her lips gently. Relief slowly took place in his heart as his mind allowed exhaustion to take over. He closed his eyes with a sigh, keeping her close as they drifted into slumber.

Bobby didn't sleep long, odd nightmares plaguing his mind. After an hour and a half he woke up completely alert, unable to return to his slumber. Instead, he watched her as she lay on her stomach beside him, the blanket covering her hips, leaving her half exposed to his hungry eyes. He slowly trailed his hand down her back and then upwards towards her hair and face. She twitched a little, smiling in her sleep, moving closer to him.

The knocking on the bedroom door and Jack's voice that followed it woke her up and she stretched, watching intently as he put on some clothes. He sat beside her, pulling her into a kiss. She anchored her hand in his wild hair. "Do you want me to come with you?"

He shook his head. "In the past two weeks you have seen me at my worst." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'd appreciate if you'd meet me at my apartment afterwards, I don't know what they'll say about me…"

"I know _you_ , Bobby; I don't believe anything other people say." She pursed her lips. "I can take a lot, you know…if you only tell me the truth. I promise to do the same."

"I know, thank you." He smiled, ruffling her hair and leaning for one last kiss before heading outside.

Jack and Sue waited for him, providing a united front that supported him. The internal affairs committee was difficult to face but when he saw his entire team in the room, he felt stronger and if they were shocked or appalled by his actions, they didn't show it. He wasn't surprised at all when the hearing committee decided they needed more time to consider all the evidence. Jack and Sue both received a remark in their personal file, reprimanding them for covering him in the previous Morino case. They took it in stride but for Bobby, it was even worse then his own suspension.

When he finally returned to his apartment, after refusing a team dinner at his favorite pizza place, he found her in his bedroom, pulling out boxer shorts from his drawer.

"What are you…"

"Oh, good you're here. Pack up; we're going away for the weekend." She tossed him some boxers.

"Don't you wanna know what they told me?" He asked softly, picking up a few socks from another drawer.

"Only if you wanna tell me." She smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"They're opening an internal investigation, I'm on three month suspension, and afterwards they'll make a decision."

She kissed his chest soundly. "Then it's the perfect time for us to get away."

"Where are we going anyway?" He chuckled when she returned to his closet and found one of his worn T-shirts, one that she loved to wear as a nightshirt.

"You'll love it. It's a nice cabin, not far from the ocean. It's got a big fluffy rug in front of the fire place and a Jacuzzi with ocean view."

Bobby's grin turned into a mock leer. "I like it already."

They spent four nights in the intimate cabin, ordering room service and hardly bothering with wearing anything they packed. The stormy weather was the perfect excuse to light the fire and make good use of the rug that was so close to it. They talked a lot and he slowly adjusted to the new situation he was in. He knew she believed in him and he knew that his team believed in him, and that was everything that mattered.

They learned to know each other even better and he especially loved to see her when she developed a design in her mind. Her dark eyes wide as she stared through the window, her body relaxed as a soft smile slowly appeared on her lips. The smile always indicated that she liked what she saw in her mind's eye and that she was already thinking of ways to make her idea happen. At that point he always bothered her, wrapping his arms around her and reminding her that she wasn't allowed to work on vacation before continuing to kiss her senseless and make her forget her ideas all together.

When they returned home, he had to readjust all over again. He was delighted to spend a lot of time with her but sometimes he needed to brood, just like she needed some time to herself. As the days slowly passed by, he began to toss her clothes into his washing machine and after a month, he made room in his closet for her things.

The look on her face when she discovered a box of tampons in his bathroom cupboard was priceless but she just smiled and the next day he found her favorite shampoo right next to his. It took another month before they actually discussed the matter; they agreed to wait for the hearing before officially moving in together. Bobby didn't mind, as long as they continued to spend their nights together, which they did…with much pleasure.

After three months of forced vacation and a temporary part time job that he hated, he was relieved to finally be summoned to the final hearing. He was even more relieved to come back to his desk and the team who became his family. Jack and Dimitrius were more then surprised when he requested a few days off, they approved, and he promptly tossed a small box in Jay's general direction.

Jay saw the object that flew towards her and instinctively caught it, her reflexes improving after more then a few basketball games she was forced to participate in while Bobby was on suspension. Sue, who was in the middle of a sentence flinched with surprise and grinned wildly at Jay's shocked expression.

She met his eyes and grinned. Behind her, Lucy and Tara urged her to open the box and she did, wincing when they all whistled with appreciation.

"You know, I would marry him just so I could wear it." Tara fingered the delicate band with her finger.

"Is it custom made?" Sue wondered out loud and Bobby nodded his hand.

"What happened to rings are the world's smallest handcuffs?" Jack joked and Bobby shrugged his shoulders, still grinning and waiting for an answer.

"I can't believe you're asking her like that in public." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I hope you have a very expensive honeymoon planned…"

"Trust me, I have great plans for us." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Without a word, Jay placed the ring on her finger, slowly nodding her head. "Actually, he asked me last night and I already said yes."

Myles rolled his eyes. "It seems Koala Boy might have hope in the romance department after all…"

Lucy excitedly tried to get more details. "Oh…a candle light dinner, I bet he didn't burn anything last night…"

"Well…we had candles…" Jay felt her face growing red, choosing not to reveal that they actually did order Chinese, but moved straight to desert.

Bobby crossed the bullpen in two strides, pulling her into his arms and into a searing kiss that stole her breath away. "So…you're handcuffing me to you?" She breathlessly asked when they finally broke the kiss.

"And I'm throwing away the keys." He winked.

She stood on her toes, her mouth close to his ear. "Kinky…"

He kissed her again, passionately consuming her until Myles threw a folder on them and ordered them to find a judge and a room.

They happily obliged.

~Fin~

 _Bell 2006_

* * *

 _Thank you JeanJam for your continuous support. I hope those who are reading are still enjoying._

 _I hope to have more stories edited and uploaded soon._


End file.
